A Past Unclaimed
by nerdrific79
Summary: Lauren and Tamsin were bonded before one decision in the second world war, and a lie to keep all Fae safe, tore them apart. Brief Valkubus. Past and current Copdoc.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've seen dybo turn to doccubus, doccubus turn to valkubus, but I don't recall that I've seen past copdoc turn valkubus turn back to copdoc. So I decided to do it and this was brought on by the season premiere. **_

* * *

_**Auschwitz Camp, Germany April 1944**_

The bitter wind of a German winter whipped around them, even though they were immune to the weather, the sight before them caused chills to run down their spines. One made a move towards the camp, ready to disregard their purpose.

"Lauren, no" Ingrid pleaded with her fellow Valkyrie, "it's not safe. We're only here to escort the souls. We must leave now!"

"After all the battles we have seen, I have never witnessed such brutality." She stood aghast at the sight before her, they were sent to gather souls when they happened upon a pit, the bodies of slain women and children, not even given the dignity of being clothed. She had seen many horrors but this one bothered her more than any had in recent memory. Lauren knew that women and children were the most vulnerable, that they were not to interfere with human affairs, yet the normally logic Valkyrie allowed all reason to leave her.

"Think of Tamsin, if nothing else. You know she will kill me too if I allow anything to happen to you." She reached out to grab her arm, "I beg of you, sister, let's leave this place."

Lauren turned around to face her, jerking her arm out of her grip. "Leave? How can I leave? I know that we are not to meddle in human wars, unless otherwise directed, but I can't turn my back on them now. I have to see if I can rescue any of them." This war had kept her kind busy, taking human and Fae alike to Valhalla, and even though she had always abided by the rules, she reasoned that this was an exception. "Tamsin will be fine. We've seen each other through this process."

They had grown up together, seen each other through many hardships. Training was no easy task and she was unsure if she would have made it without her. The two had relationships with different warriors in the past, but once they came together there was no looking back. It wasn't unusual for Valkyries to fall in love with their own kind, but it was rare that they became bonded such as her and Tamsin.

She knew it was dangerous but felt that aside from a few scrapes and bruises, that she would come out of this alive. Then she would no doubt have to deal with an irate Tamsin, hearing her lecture about how the rules were in place to protect them as well. As always, she would forgive her even if she would have to endure the silent treatment for a few days.

"Tell Tamsin that I love her and I promise that I will make this up to her, but do not tell her anything else. I want to be the one to tell her the news." Her eyes met Ingrid's, willing her sister to agree with her.

"I will say nothing to her but I will also not let you go in there alone." Looking down she shook her head, knowing that Lauren had only been through a couple of life cycles so she wasn't as desensitized as the rest of them, still she wouldn't allow her to follow through on this task alone. Ingrid, for all intents and purposes, was her supervising guardian. She admired how the young Valkyrie became impassioned by causes, inspiring those around her, and quickly became one of Freyja's favorites. "Lets go, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can go drink." With a hearty laugh, she slapped her on the back, unaware of the fate that awaited them.

* * *

_**Valhalla 2 Days Later**_

"I demand answers on how this was allowed to happen!" Freyja's voice bellowed with such force, the walls themselves shook with her rage. Even the ever proud race of warriors shook in fear of their Queen. "Someone better answer me now! Where are Lauren and Ingrid?!"

Bodil, a member of her personal guard stepped forward, kneeling before her, "Ingrid has gone missing. We are trying to locate her, but have not been successful in our efforts. We found Lauren's body in the camp," taking a deep breath, she paused unsure of how to continue. Not only fearful of Freyja's reaction but what would happen when Tamsin learned of it too.

"Out with it now!"

"I beseech my Queen for privacy, for what I have to tell is not for everyone to hear." Taking a chance, she looked up at Freya who immediately whisked them away to her private chambers. It was there that she explained what had become of Lauren, and how Lauren's soul was in between worlds, so besought with grief she was beyond reach.

Freyja thought for a long moment, allowing the full repercussions to settle in before she made her decision. "You will speak of this to no one. Tamsin must never know, I'm afraid she would set the world on fire, caring little if she exposed the Fae, and that can happen under no circumstances. I will see that you take Sisyphus' place in Tartarus if you breathe a word of it to her, understood?" Seeing her warrior nod in agreement, she dismissed her, "Good, now I will deal with Lauren. I need for you to keep Tamsin busy, lie if you must, tell her that Lauren is away on a special assignment. Keep looking for Ingrid too."

After Bodil left her room, Freyja moved to the window, gazing upon the warriors that now entered her realm. She knew that her Valkyries gave more than they received, and Lauren more than most. She kept Tamsin grounded, and Tamsin kept her safe. She wasn't surprised that the two had bonded, she could see their energy from when they were young, knowing that they would be something special. She knew the war would rage on, that Tamsin will see her soon to demand answers, and that she would need to deal with Lauren's soul before she sent herself to Hel. Now though, she must keep them safe along with the race of the Fae. In order to do so, she would need to break both of their hearts.

* * *

Freyja located Lauren, she had been alerted when a Valkyrie was trying to board the boat on the river Styx. Lauren had caused such a scene that once word was reported back, Hades then became involved. The gods fully respected the boundaries of those they reigned over, and with the war carrying on he did not wish to start another with the Queen of Valkyries. Even he could see Lauren's soul was not one meant for his realm.

When Lauren finally came to, she woke up in a room that she did not recognize. Immediately her thoughts were overwhelmed with grief, her mind overwrought with the horror that resided inside the camp. She began to shake, crying out for her beloved, before a familiar presence moved to hold her.

"My dear, Lauren, what have you done?" Freyja whispered softly, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"I just wanted to help them, Mor, please forgive me."

"Of course, I forgive you. I would punish you for violating our rules, but I think you've been dealt a harsher hand than I could ever deliver." Hugging her tighter in an effort to buy time, and to steel herself for what she was about to say, she knew that she had to strike now, "I am sorry that Tamsin is unable to though, she doesn't know what she's losing."

Lauren jerked back in that moment, her eyes finding Freyja's, "No," she shook her head, "I know Tamsin is mad but I just need to talk to her, please? I must make her understand!" The desperation pouring off of her clinging to the walls of the room, almost choking the words out of her before she could even say them.

"We can talk about Tamsin later. You are to stay here until you can heal properly, I can't send you to be reborn again until I have the all clear that you are mentally sound. There's no shame, Lauren, those monsters subjected you to horror as they killed you. Rest now," she patted her hand as she stood up to leave, fully aware of what was to follow.

Lauren reached, grabbing onto her wrist to stop her from standing,"I promise to do whatever, I beg of you to let me see her. We made a promise to always be there for the other when one of us dies."

"I'm well aware of the promise, but we both know that this time was different. Tamsin has been made aware," she lied as reached out to move a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm afraid though that she is beyond furious, and has no desire to see you."

Lauren's heart was breaking at Freyja's words, she knew that she was the one who put herself in harm's way. Tamsin had to forgive her, she always forgave her, and she was determined to work through this with her. "I just need a few moments, I want her to hear it from me. We are bonded-"

"My dear, I am sorry but she has abjured you."

"No!" Lauren screamed, "She cannot do that to me, to us!" She furiously cried, "I cannot live without her, Freyja" she dropped to the floor, as new layer of grief was added on, laying her head in her Queen's lap, "please help me make her understand."

"I would like nothing more; however, it has been granted. I cannot take back my word, maybe some day in the distant future..." she trailed off to make her lie easier to sell. To be abjured was a serious matter and one that was rarely used. It meant that Tamsin had rejected Lauren, never wanting to be in her presence again. Once the claim was made, there was no going back.

Lauren knew that Tamsin had every right to be angry, but to not give Lauren the chance to explain, to make such a declaration. While her actions may have taken a while to forgive, she felt that her lover's reaction was beyond forgivable. If the situations had been reversed, yes she would have been devastated, but she wouldn't have discounted all that they had shared. How could she throw away everything that they had together?

Pushing back from Freyja, she stood up, her gazing hardening along with her heart, "No, I wish to never lay eyes on Tamsin again! I will do as you wish and heal here, but when I am reborn I do not want her to know of my whereabouts."

Freyja knew that she would have to repeat this lie with Tamsin, knowing that the other Valkyrie would be adamant to see Lauren until she was told of the abjure order. Even though Tamsin was as hard headed as they come, she knew that she would respect it. It was too ingrained in them as a species to object to it. "As you wish, I will let it be know that unless it is for the betterment of our species and Fae alike, that you two will never cross paths."

* * *

A few months later, as Freyja had expected, Tamsin stormed into the Great Hall. She was confused as to why she had not heard from Lauren, it wasn't unusual for them to be apart, such was war, but she had heard rumors of Lauren's passing. She needed to see her, to help comfort her through process if her soul still resided in Valhalla, and if not she needed to check on her. Make sure that she was okay.

Even as Freyja's personal guards surrounded her, she did not stop her rampage. She had searched high and low, refusing to return to the war until she could set her eyes on her beloved again. She had worried about Lauren, a Valkyrie who loved logic but still wore her heart on her sleeve, she didn't feel that she was ready for a war of this magnitude. Especially given her reaction during the civil war in America. She understood that her mate wanted to prove herself, she wouldn't stand in her way, but pleaded with her to keep safe.

Tamsin grew confused when Freyja ordered her guards away, asking for privacy. Their Queen never had an issue speaking her mind in front of others, so this caused her to worry. Why not just tell her where Lauren is, even if she had been killed at least she would have been reborn. When Freyja told her the news that Lauren no longer wanted to see her, Tamsin adamantly refused to believe her, and when she heard the word abjured, she fell to her knees. Lauren was her saving grace, she was a better Fae because of her, what had happened that made her come to this decision.

"Tamsin," the Queen stated softly, "I am sorry but you know that you must abide by this order."

"No," Tamsin declared, "I don't care about the order, I will find her. This isn't like her!" For all the moments she longed to feel Lauren in her arms, none had been greater than this point in time. She didn't care what she needed to do to make Lauren forgive her, even if it took the rest of her lives, she would do so.

Freyja was surprised, Tamsin always obeyed without question, but she reasoned the loss of Lauren would cause her have an opposite reaction. Tamsin reluctantly returned to the war a far different Valkyrie. She had been known for her temper, always eager for a fight, but now she was just trying to get by.

* * *

She defied the order, looking for Lauren after the war. Days turned to months to years, and around the fifth decade she began to accept that Lauren truly did not want to be found. She spent the next almost 20 years from war to war in the middle East, still taking any opportunity to search her out. Her worry now turned to anger at her betrayal. A few years ago she moved to Toronto, once again gaining friends, relieved to be far from war. Freyja had granted her request to change from the battlefields to law enforcement, she wanted to be free from reminders.

Tamsin found the closest thing to happiness that she had since Lauren left her. It was no replacement but it was better than the mostly empty existence that she had been living. It hadn't been easy at first but over time, many beers, and games of pool at the Dal she bonded with the "sunshine gang". While she hadn't practiced the lifestyle of a nun, she never allowed herself to entertain the idea of loving another either, until a certain Succubus made her reconsider.

Bo had a way of making her feel things that she had long ago buried. She could never replace Lauren, no one could, but maybe it was time for her to move on assuming that the darker blonde had done the same. Tamsin had never seen Ingrid again, so she could only assume that they ran off together.

"Babe, you ready?" Bo called from downstairs, having already put their bags in her car.

They had been together for the last year, a case that required Bo to leave town also turned into an opportunity for them to take a vacation. Tamsin had put in a request for a month's leave and Bo was excited to have alone time with her. Kenzi had the knack for interrupting at the worst time, or her girlfriend would be called away on a case. The Succubus felt that this trip would do them well as a couple. She was lucky to be with a Fae that understood her biological imperative to feed, never holding it against her when she fed from someone else.

When she had first met Tamsin, the Valkyrie had been distant and obviously haunted by something from her past. Over time, she had revealed pieces of the wars she had been in, the hardships of it all, but when she had cried out a name in the midst of nightmare, Bo wanted to know how this person had affected her. She could never make out the name, but when she had brought it up Tamsin had immediately shot her down. Angrily telling her that it was none of her business before storming out of the clubhouse. Bo didn't hear from her for two days, growing concerned when Dyson had notified her that she hadn't shown up at work either. They found her passed out in her truck in the middle of some field, her truck bed half filled with empty containers of alcohol. She drove Tamsin back her place where she continued to sleep for two days straight, demanding to know why Tamsin had walked out on her like that, if there as someone else than so be it, but she refused to tolerate this behavior.

The Valkyrie had sobered up then, apologizing for the way she left Bo, and explained that she was not in a place that she could talk about it. That after almost seventy years, there were parts of her that never fully healed, but when she was around Bo it made her want to do more than exist. It was then that she had decided to work on burying the memory of Lauren because even she knew it was impossible to let her go.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she teased as she jogged down the stairs, they had opted to leave at night to beat traffic since Tamsin had never been a morning person. Stopping briefly to give Bo a quick kiss, they both left with smiles looking forward to their first trip together.

* * *

_**2 Weeks Later ~ Police Precinct**_

The Valkyrie entered the police station, carefully taking in the surroundings. She had spent this life overseas, helping various law enforcement solve the cases otherwise deemed as impossible. During the last several years, reports began to surface that various Fae had gone missing from different parts of the world. No one had thought much of it, Fae like humans, go missing all the time. Something about it bothered her though and once she compiled all the information together, all clans became concerned. The more the Elders talked about it, more reports came in, troublesome because some of the Fae were truly rare.

All the leads went cold but they somehow all pointed to this part of the world. She had scanned the reports several times, relieved to see that Tamsin's name never made it on the list. She still dreamed of her, attempted to find comfort in the arms of others, but none held a candle to her. She didn't want to live the rest of her lives this way so when this one ended, she would ask if it were possible to undo it. Surely, Tamsin could give her that, would spare her enough time to reverse what they had started. She had tried to research it throughout the years, but little was written about their species.

After she had become cleared in Valhalla, she was reborn in a different part of the world. A very kind fairy had taken her in, once she had found her on the street rummaging through her trash. Ciara had raised her, having more time to devote to her since her husband had passed away. They had easily bonded over time, Lauren trusted her more than she had anyone else. When her memories returned, Ciara had been the one to ease her through it, even feeding her by spoon when the Valkyrie had been in a somewhat catatonic state. What she wouldn't have given to feel Tamsin's arms around her, this was her first life cycle that she had missed, and she felt the loss of it acutely. It did allow her a whole new respect for her friend, she never felt judged, even on those night she came home drunk with some stranger in tow.

Her best friend had allowed it to continue for a few years before pulling her aside, telling her that if she was hell bent on self destruction than she would need to do so without her. Not wanting to lose another person, she accepted the fairy's help, confessing all that happened all those years ago. As much as she wanted the wound to scar over, she resigned herself to the fact that she would always carry the grief, losing herself in her work instead of the bottle. She still dated from time to time, but nothing too serious. She had been all over the world to help with Ciara's security firm, it was then that she started to hear the various reports.

When the Ash and Morrigan were notified, they immediately requested her services. There had been some questionable kills in their area, one being pinned on the unaligned Succubus. She didn't know much about the Fae but when word had spread about her choosing humans, she had to admit to being impressed. She had been put in touch with a Light Fae detective, chuckling when she remembered her friend's reaction to hearing a name from her past quickly followed by that she would be out in the next week or so to check in on her.

"Can I help you?"

She looked up to find a ruggedly handsome man looking at her, holding back a laugh as she realized why Ciara had gushed the way that she had about him. Holding out her hand, she introduced herself before asking to speak with him privately, a place that maybe also served beer, she finished with a smile.

"I think we're going to get along just fine." Dyson said as he returned the gesture, relieved that the investigator wasn't a paper pusher with something to prove, or worse yet all business only. "Besides, I'm on good terms with the bar owner, might even throw in some free food."

"Hmm, is that your way of saying that you're sleeping with the owner?"

Laughing loudly, "No, and I think it will explain itself when we get there, he's more of a mentor than anything else." He shook his head as her humor reminded him of his partner. Who knows, she may give Tamsin a run for her money.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Massive thanks for the kind reviews as well as for the faves &amp; follows! I hope to make good on this story :)**_

* * *

Tamsin came of age during the rise of the Roman empire, as it transformed from huts and villages on the hills to the beginning of the Republic. The Romans were a people who believed their fates rested with the gods, that their path in life was to conquer the world, and that their actions, no matter how cruel were justified. It was a perfect training ground for young Valkyries for centuries to come as wars were waged, and the landscape on maps constantly changed.

They spent the first part of their lives learning about their purpose, kind of like an idiot's guide to Valkyries before they moved on to battle strategies as they were sometimes called to war. Before Valkyries were allowed the honor of escorting souls to Valhalla, they must not only fight in a war, but forfeit their first life. Freyja believes this teaches humility, Tamsin thought it was bullshit, maybe that's why she shucked more horse stalls than anyone else. It's after this that they are assigned roles to see where they best fit the interest of their kind, and also when she fell deeply in love with Lauren.

There had been doubt as to what type of warrior Lauren would make. Some thought her too fragile as she rarely engaged in hand to hand combat for the hell of it, only doing what was required in that aspect. She preferred to argue the merits of such activities, opting to spend more of her time learning the tales of past battles, feeling that more lessons were learned from past mistakes. Tamsin felt protective over her, with the way Lauren wore her heart on her sleeve, but worried how many times it would be broken too. She had also reasoned that Lauren stood apart from the rest with the way her eyes could look right through a person, or that's how Tamsin felt. The two had grown up together, the beginning stages of an unbreakable bond.

Tamsin knew that Lauren wasn't weak, she just never fully grasped the grim realities of the world. How Romans who viewed themselves as noble were so barbaric with their class systems, and fights at the coliseum. Treating human life as nothing more than what one would scrape at the bottom of their shoe. Lauren had been involved with another Valkyrie by the name of Stacey, much to Tamsin's dismay, but had ended their courtship once she had witnessed how she reveled in the torment of innocents. Tamsin knew that it was Lauren's way of thinking that if she showed Stacey kindness, that it would improve her mindset. This was not to be and after feeling that she could lay claim to Lauren in any manner she saw fit, Stacy almost didn't get to experience her first death in battle.

It was during the second Macedonian War, a hundred years before the birth of Julius Caesar, when Rome conquered Spain and Greece, that they would fight their first battle. The older generation placed bets on who would be the first to die, a majority feeling that it would be Lauren, but it was that battle when everyone knew that they underestimated her as well as making her mark as one of Freyja's favorites. Lauren had sided with Greece against the Romans despite being teased that she was fighting a losing battle, she paid them no mind, posing to them what was so courageous about fighting for a side where they already knew the outcome. Even Tamsin tried to sway her, feeling that more experience was to be gained, but it only proved to be a source of contention between them.

During the second and decisive battle, Lauren gave a passionate speech when she had heard talk of desertion and surrender, that it was better to die as a hero in battle than to live the life of a slave, to die a little every day or for sport. It was a rallying cry that caused many Roman soldier his life. During their last part of the battle, Tamsin had watched from afar as Lauren impressively took down a group, helping her fallen comrades along the way. Tamsin then became swarmed with opponents, each wanting to take her down, when next she knew Lauren was by her side, unable to watch any harm come someone she held dear to her. Even as an arrow pierced her neck, Lauren fought on until she was overrun. Tamsin knew that this wasn't the end of her, but it affected her just the same. With a roar she chased down the one who shot the arrow before being taken down herself.

When they were reunited in Valhalla, Tamsin had asked why Lauren just didn't allow her to die, it was inevitable for them all. Instead of replying, Lauren had looked her dead in the eyes, asking why she had taken down the one who shot the arrow. She had stuttered in her response, only to see the darker blonde smirk before pulling her into a heated kiss.

"I guess we both have our answers."

It was all that Lauren had said and it was that moment that there was no looking back for either of them.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Bo's case had taken them out of town. The first few days were spent gathering as much intel as possible on the missing person, but every lead seemed to be a cold one. Tamsin noticed how the case was affecting her girlfriend, to the point that they only had sex for Bo to feed before she would throw herself back into her work. It was the way Bo wore her heart on her sleeve, that had initially attracted her. It had reminded her of Lauren, but Bo normally charged head first into a situation whereas Lauren would attempt to balance a situation with logic.

Tamsin had talked Bo into taking a few days off the case, telling her that it would be a good idea to give their minds a break.

"Hmm, what would I do with you, Tamsin?"

_Probably find someone who could love you in return as you deserve_, she thought, "I don't think you have to worry anytime soon. Besides, we came here to get away not just focus on this case. So how about you and me," she pulled the brunette in her arms, placing hungry kisses on her neck, "start having a little fun. You've been a little too distracted lately."

Bo basked in the uninitiated contact, but Tamsin's words stung slightly, "Gee, wouldn't know what that's like," she muttered but Tamsin heard it anyway, stopping to meet her look, Bo reached out to grab her before the blonde stepped away, "I'm sorry, Tamsin, this case is really getting to me." She quickly covered, not wanting their time to be marred by any arguments. "I feel like this case isn't even real at this point. It's almost like this is a fool's errand." Seeing that Tamsin hadn't moved one way or another, "Please, can we not fight?"

"You're right...about the case. It does feel like an insane amount of dead ends." Taking a deep breath, she looked down for a moment before meeting her eyes again, "Bo, as far as the other-"

"Tamsin, lets drop it. Like I said I'm just frustrated-"

"I don't know why you're with me sometimes. I know that I'm not easy to be with, maybe we should..." She paused for a moment, finding her girlfriend's eyes pleading with her to not finish her sentence, and in truth Tamsin didn't want to. She knew a major reason Bo had taken the case was for them to reach a better place as a couple. She felt guilty sometimes, knowing the way Bo would look at her, and the gratitude she felt that her Succubus nature was never held against her. The truth of the matter is that it was perfect for the Valkyrie because while she loved Bo in her own way, her need to feed elsewhere provided Tamsin a break from having to be too close. "...get out of here for a little bit. Come on, we'll go grab a few beers and some food."

"I think that sounds like a great idea, but after though." Grabbing ahold of Tamsin's shirt, she threw her on the bed, climbing on top of her, attempting to kiss away the doubt they both felt.

Bo was aware that it would be better if they actually had a talk, fully aware of what Tamsin was actually going to say, but Bo was afraid. Tamsin had been the first one that she felt a connection with as well as completely accepted. She had been involved with Dyson but he was unable to handle her feeding off of others. The Succubus was aware that Tamsin was haunted, but she was once lost too and hoped beyond all reason that they could find their way together.

Being that Tamsin would rather do anything but talk, they shared in each other's heartbreak. Bo in that she loved someone who couldn't love her back fully, and the Valkyrie who no matter how many times she tried to focus on the woman before her, was still hopelessly tied to another.

* * *

_**Valhalla**_

Freyja was conducting matters in her domain, seeing that everything was up to order, but her mind was preoccupied with what would happen in the coming weeks. She would have two very angry Valkyries that would demand answers. If had been any other war, she never would have made the call, it would have been another story steeped in the lore of yesteryear. The humans would have noticed had Tamsin been allowed to extract her revenge. Lauren held a special place in Freyja's mind, and it pained her to no end to inflict this level of hurt onto them both, but it was a time that she had to look out for all of their kind.

"Is it done?"

Bodil nodded as she approached Freyja. "Yes, my Queen, the Morrigan has sent the Succubus on a case out of town. As you predicted Tamsin is with her, but they both grow suspicious with the different leads I've thrown their way."

"Have you been made?"

"No, but there have been a few close calls." Valkyries had the ability to sense when their kind was in the immediate area. It's how they knew to find each other in times of trouble in the middle of war, or various operations but the Succubus provided different levels of distraction. Mostly because of her species and the guilt Tamsin felt at not being able to feel more for her.

"And what of Lauren?"

"She has found more Fae but has yet to put it together, but her and the Wolf are close to finding the burial dumping ground of the deposed Fae. The Morrigan has thrown in the added distraction with one of her clients. A photographer by the name of Nadia. The Succubus' human, given her dislike of Tamsin's relationship, has not mentioned her by name either." Bodil stopped speaking, growing concerned as to what may happen once Tamsin and Lauren met each other again as well as how Lauren would react when she found the pit. It would surely stir memories from her last lifetime.

Freyja's eyes narrowed in her direction, fully aware of what was bothering her. "I know you're worried, Bodil, but they cannot continue this way. Bo is important to the Fae as a whole, but she will never reach her potential trying to rescue Tamsin. It pains me still to have lied to them, I did what was necessary to protect the Fae, it brings me no delight."

"Forgive me for asking, but why now, Freyja?" The group of Fae being killed at a high rate in one area had drawn the attention of the Valkyries, especially since the area wasn't in a war zone.

"Because there is no way to undo the bond without severe consequences. I've learned that Lauren has been looking into breaking it, she would not only forfeit all of her lives, she would cease to exist at all. There is a way for them to reclaim what was lost, and I want that for them."

"I understand. Is there anything else?"

"Hold Tamsin off for another week before she returns. That will be all for now." The warrior acknowledged her dismissal with a slight bow before leaving the room. Freyja hoped that in due time her Valkyries would forgive her. It still puzzled her how the humans were able to overpower one of her seasoned Valkyries, Ingrid had never been found, her soul had not registered at any of the realms. Something didn't fit and she worried that she had a traitor in her midst, and if that was the case then they would experience her rage the likes of which hadn't been seen in ages.

* * *

_** I wanted this update to focus on Tamsin, while the next one will be on Lauren before I have them meet. Fair warning, it won't be pretty. Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story and for the reviews! **_

* * *

"Mm...you are truly something, Lauren," Nadia husked in her ear as the Valkyrie lay kisses on her neck, basking in the blonde's attention. They had arrived at Lauren's suite a little over an hour ago, continuing where they had left off from the Dal. While Lauren was attentive during conversation, a considerate lover too, mentally, Nadia observed that the Fae went elsewhere during sex, as though she was loving someone else.

Sometimes, in moments like these, Lauren was able to shut her mind down completely, and only focus on the task at hand. She was able to pretend that they were just two people enjoying themselves as opposed to how wrong it felt to be with another, or how empty emotionally she would feel later. Lauren actually liked Nadia, taken in by her infectious smile, her passion about her work, the easy manner in which they were able to converse, but mostly that there was nothing about her that reminded her of anyone else.

Tamsin.

She had been dreaming of her more lately. Her smile, the way her green eyes would sparkle when truly amused, how she could lose herself in them, but mostly that when Lauren was with her that all was right with the world. The mornings after a stark contrast, the warmth of her dreams turning into her harsh reality that no amount of drink or hot showers could chase away. Lauren wished that she could love another, forget Tamsin and the centuries they shared together, but there was a stronger part that found the possibility of letting go of her, insurmountable. Instead she would make the most of this life, helping those that others had given up on, or simply needed to be found. Maybe somewhere along the way she would find her way back, if not to Tamsin, then to something that would cure the ache that she felt.

Lauren moved to look at her, almost as though she was looking right through her, "Well, not enough if you're still talking," she softly whispered as she moved her kisses further south, while all traces of thought left Nadia's mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Lauren awoke to an empty bed, nothing left of Nadia aside from a note on her nightstand thanking her for a great time. They had been sleeping together off and on for the last week and half. Lauren had been up front with her at the beginning, letting her know that this was a no strings attached deal, that this wasn't the start of a love story for them. Nadia had reassured the Valkyrie that she wasn't looking for love either, too interested in seeing the world, and living her life without attachments.

Lauren moved out of bed, stretching slightly before running a hot bath to soothe the ache in her muscles, and to prepare for the day ahead. Turning on some music, considered old by today's standards, her mind drifted to a different time.

_**North Atlantic Ocean, April 15, 1912**_

_"For the love of Valhalla, this is madness," Lauren stated in disbelief at what would be one of the worst peacetime maritime disasters. She, along with Tamsin and handful of other Valkyries, watched in horror as the Titanic broke in half, the screams piercing the night air. Even the most seasoned among them couldn't believe that something so preventable was taking place._

_Ingrid flew beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort, "That's humans for you. They boasted that not even the god they pray to could sink this ship, and now they were bested by an iceberg. When will they ever learn not to tempt fate?"_

_"She's right, Lauren," Tamsin stated softly, reaching out her hand to grasp Lauren's, placing the softest of kisses on her knuckles. "I know you want to help, but there's nothing we can do." She too was aghast at the sight before them. Not enough lifeboats for all the passengers, and even those that were in the water were half filled. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but something good will come of this."_

_"I know, but the loss of human life for such a lesson..." A few descended closer to the wreckage, taking those souls that had done their best to save the ship, sacrificing their place in the lifeboat line for others, while taking those that threw innocents out of the way straight to Hades for judgement._

_Freyja had dispatched them right before the ship had met it's fate. She knew the loss of life would be catastrophic and trusted them to only bring the best to her. She had been impressed with the decisions that were made, but kept her smile to herself when Lauren brought the ship's orchestra before her. Lauren had dismissed the scoffs of the younger Valkyries, the eye rolls of the older ones, shoulders back she made her way to in front of the throne._

_"I see that determination in your eyes, Lauren, now I want to hear your reasons." This is what she admired about this particular Valkyrie, how fitting for one who marched to her own drum to bring forth musicians._

_"I have brought forth these souls because I believe that they will only add another layer of what we consider bravery. Does music not soothe the savage beast? How we boast of Orpheus __as he made his way into the Underworld on a quest to save his beloved. These men played on, not for a love to be returned to them, but to bring peace to those who knew that the end was near. They knew their fate were the icy waters below them yet instead of rushing to a lifeboat, they sank with the ship if only to bring those around them a small amount of peace. That to me, is to go brave into the night. Plus, if I'm to be honest..."_

_Amused, Freyja nodded for her to continue, always delighted in the Valkyrie's way of thinking. She had wondered if any of them would consider these souls, she too had been impressed, they were already guaranteed safe passage, but she enjoyed testing them from time to time._

_Lauren couldn't contain her smirk, "...if I have to hear a lyre along with a story one more time, I will gladly trade places with Sisyphus myself." This was greeted with much laughter as it was one of Freyja's favorite threats to them, and all could agree that it was time for some different music to be played in the Great Halls._

_"Very well," Freyja stated as she walked towards Lauren, placing a hand on her cheek, "but in due time when your sisters grow tired of their music, they can take that up with you," placing a motherly kiss on her forehead she softly whispered, "this is why you're one of my favorites." It was also another reason that she worried about her from time to time. Lauren was a tender soul but always answered the call too. Stepping back to address the rest of them, "You can all learn something from this one. Being a Valkyrie means that we need not only see how the person died, but the reasons behind it too. The younger of you can learn from this one and dare I say it a few of the older ones too." She gave a pointed look in their direction, wise enough to accept their Queen's words, and those who didn't wisely remained silent._

_As the crowd dispersed to head to the Great Hall, Lauren felt arms slide across her waist, "It's only fair," Tamsin whispered in her ear, "that you save the first dance for me."_

_Laughing lightly, "You say that as though I would ever dance with anyone else." Turning her head, she grasped the back of Tamsin's head to bring her in for a kiss, "Come on, we better go join the others, you know how Freyja is about being late."_

_Twirling Lauren around, she made a face, "You have a point, I know if we're late I'll somehow be the one shucking stalls again."_

_"True, but you look so good doing it," moving her hands to lock on Tamsin's upper arms, she husked in her ear, "my big, strong, Valkyrie, really gets me-" She never had a chance to finish teasing her before Tamsin swept her up, whispering to hell with it as she made a mad dash to their room._

_Stepping out from behind one of the columns, Stacy seethed with jealousy. She hated that Lauren was one of Freyja's favorites, she did everytrhing by the book yet received none of the attention. If only Lauren hadn't ended things between them, she could at least be a favorite by default. But Lauren had rejected her, choosing to be with Tamsin instead, a Valkyrie that almost ended her first life. Lauren had stopped her, she was thankful for that too not knowing that she could live with the embarrassment, still though, she would find a way to make them both pay._

Lauren laughed wryly to herself, hard not to draw parallels between the Titanic and what she had with Tamsin. She believed their bond to be permanent, yet it had not proven to be indestructible, her heart like the ruins of the ship, lay in mangled wreckage too. Tamsin could have saved her but left her to drown instead. Wiping the tears that started to fall, she welcomed the distraction of her phone.

* * *

"Someone looks like she had a good night," Kenzi teased as Lauren sat down to join her at the diner. The two had struck up an easy friendship, appreciating the honesty of the other. She genuinely liked this Fae, still trying to guess what type she was, but also that the blonde never held being human against her. If anything, she expressed her admiration over the reasons Bo claimed her, telling her that the humans had been some of the bravest that she had known.

"You were more than welcomed to join us, Kenzi," smiling as she watched the human stop mid drink as she laughed loudly, causing a few patrons to glance their way. "We could be having pancakes in bed right now, yet here we are," she motioned with her hands to their surroundings as she sighed in mock disappointment.

"See, this is why you would be a better fit for Bo than 'she who shall not be named', you can appreciate what you'll never have, besides can you image how jealous Nadia would've been if she had seen this Russian wonder? She might've thrown herself out a window and I would hate to be responsible for that."

Lauren understood what Bo saw in Kenzi, she was a breath of fresh air in the stale atmosphere of the Fae. She missed Ciara, who was tied up with work currently, but Kenzi was fearless in her comments and humor while the Fairy was slightly more reserved, yet no less loyal. She found it amusing that the Goth refused to let anyone say the name of Bo's girlfriend. Dyson had almost brought it up the other night at pool before Kenzi had slapped her hand over his mouth, telling them not to ruin their fun by talking about her.

"Be that as it may, like I told Nadia, relationships aren't for me, not anymore," she whispered the last part so softly that Kenzi barely caught it, she looked up only to find Lauren staring out the window, catching the haunted look that passed over her features in the reflection, it feeling familiar somehow but before she could give it further thought their waitress came by to fill their empty coffee mugs, and to inform them their order would be ready shortly. Kenzi having taken the liberty to order ahead. "Besides," Lauren continued, "just as well that you didn't come home with me last night, I don't think the Ash would've been pleased."

"Can you blame him? The Morrigan would've been up this ass that one of her clients leapt to their untimely demise, and you know..." she trailed off as she leaned forward, "me being his girl and all," she moved back when the waitress returned with their food. Slathering her pancakes in syrup, "I know I harp on my bestie's girl, but it hasn't always been like that."

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Lauren merely looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"When she was first assigned as Dyson's partner, we did our best to include her. She just seemed...haunted...kinda like," she paused before saying "you", not yet in a place for those kind of conversations with her, "well, anyways, we bonded over our love of hard liquor and sarcasm. It was nice as she came out of her shell to join our band of kick ass misfits. Bo's only relationship was with Dyson, I know, " she nodded at Lauren's look of surprise, "but a Succubus and his territorial Wolf were not a good fit. She was kind of broken as was T..._she_ was..." she trailed off for a moment as she remembered how their friendship blossomed into more. Kenzi was surprised when Bo got the Valkyrie to label their relationship, the blonde Fae seemed elusive in the beginning, but the Goth couldn't help but to doubt the sincerity. "I like that she never held Bo's feeding habits against her, if anything, she seemed to understand. My bestie was over the moon, finally feeling accepted..."

"But?"

"But...what Bo saw as acceptance when she would go off to feed with another, her "girlfriend" seemed more relieved than anything else. Like she didn't have to pretend for that night."

"You don't think she loves her?"

"I don't think she can really love my Bo, maybe in some small way, but I just think my lovely Succubus deserves more." She thought back to When Tamsin had stormed off after her nightmare, she had lightly suggested that it was a good thing, that maybe the blonde was haunted by something unfixable. Bo remained steadfast in her loyalty towards the warrior Fae, telling Kenzi that maybe Tamsin just needed more time, and to know that the Succubus wasn't going anywhere. Not wanting this to turn into a source of contention, she backed away, but promised the moment she broke Bo's heart that all bets were off.

Lauren processed the information quietly as she finished her food. Once her memories had returned, she had to be drunk to have sex with another, the alcohol helping to erase the memories of Tamsin's touch. After Ciara had helped her sober up, she made a couple of attempts at relationships, determined to move past her centuries long relationship, but time proved her efforts futile. It only added to her guilt to be the cause of someone else's hurt, which is why she made things clear. No room for misunderstanding simply because she had no room to love anyone else.

Kenzi recognized the look, she observed how Lauren would get lost in her own head, much like Tamsin but the two blondes carried themselves differently. Kenzi noticed in her short time around this Fae, that she wasn't one for drinking, not much anyways, but would instead immerse herself in the case or redirect the conversation about someone else. Almost like she needed to hear something, anything that didn't remind her of her own. With Tamsin, she did her best to bury whatever was bothering her, drinking hard to keep whatever it was at bay, even though it was obvious to Kenzi that Tamsin was losing that battle.

"Jeeze, Lauren, try not to look too devastated, maybe if you're lucky I'll let you cop a feel, but only after you order another helping of bacon." She watched as the Fae's head tilted as she only caught on to Kenzi's words, laughing just as loudly as the human had earlier.

"Promises, promises," Lauren got out between breaths as she signaled for the waitress. The Valkyrie couldn't remember when she had laughed this much, relieved to be in the company of another where offenses were hard to come by. Kenzi wasn't only a good friend to Bo, but one hell of a distraction for Lauren too.

* * *

**_The Dal_**

"Anything I can do to help?" Trick inquired after Lauren had been in what Kenzi dubbed the "War Room" for the last few hours. They had transformed the room that Hale had originally used as Acting Ash since it was on neutral territory. The walls were covered in photos of victims, a board with the timeline of events, and how it all led back to this colony. The Ash and Morrigan along with Dyson were allowed to view the case. Trick was helpful too in his knowledge of the Fae as well as experience. They didn't want everyone to know Lauren's purpose, afraid that word would leak to whoever was behind it all.

At the sound of his voice, she looked up from the file she had been reviewing, hoping some answer would reveal itself. "I wish there was something, Trick, but I can't find anything tying the victims together." Getting up to stretch, she walked back over to the board looking at the photos, "I keep thinking that if I stare long enough the answer will jump out. Is it possible that there's some Fae ritual?"

"In all my time, I don't know of anything that would require this amount to go missing. Especially since no bodies have been located. As much as we need answers, it makes me afraid of what we'll find once we get them. It makes me nervous to have my granddaughter far from home."

Lauren had learned from Kenzi and Dyson that Trick was not only the former Blood King, but Bo's only family that she knew. Her mother had gone missing, no one knew what happened to her after a fight with Bo. She had been busy the moment she arrived with meeting everyone, setting up the case to explain for those involved, and in between with Nadia. It was the busiest she had been in awhile so it frustrated her that thoughts of Tamsin still found their way into her waking moments too. Maybe if anyone knew how to break a Valkyries bond it would be him. Before she could ask him though, Kenzi came in to check the progress.

"Well, Trickster, our Bobolicious is on her way back, turns out her case is a bust, as well as her relationship," she muttered the last part but the Fae still heard her. The texts that Bo sent her let her know that she would need to stock up on wine and ice cream. She walked over to where Lauren was standing, glimpsing over the board as she noticed a familiar face. Turning around she began to study the board before moving her gaze back to the dead blonde. Tapping the picture, "I remember her. Bo brought her home one night." She caught Lauren's surprised glance, "I watched her leave so get your mind out of the gutter." Squinting further at the picture, "What type of Fae has six fingers?"

Trick and Lauren both moved closer to study it, "How did I miss that?"

"I know the type of Fae, it's rare for this area. This isn't their climate." He shook his head truly puzzled, the sense of dread of what lay ahead of them. "I'll see if I can find anything in my study. Have you found anything of interest in the ledger?"

Lauren had asked for it a week ago and had slowly made her way through it. Cross referencing names to see if they belonged to any of the victims. It puzzled her further because she had yet to find a match,. Sighing, "Not yet but I hope so soon. I think I need to take a break for a minute. Kenzi, do you want to-"

"-grab some food? Hells yes! But seeing as I'm a little low on cash," she smiled as Lauren rolled her eyes before handing her a wad of money,"I'll be back shortly," as she stuffed the money in her bra. Lauren was fully aware that the Goth would keep half of it.

Lauren nodded as both left the room, laughing to herself when Trick warned the human nothing from his top shelf when she came back. She knew that Kenzi would indeed find something and as much as Trick would admonish her later, he would allow it to slide.

* * *

A few hours later, Lauren sat at the table, surrounded by empty Chinese take out boxes, Kenzi was slightly snoring, but was jarred awake when her phone went off. Dyson was in the main part of the Dal, taking a break along with Trick as the customer traffic had increased.

"Okay, Bo, I'll see you in a few." She turned to give Lauren a curious look, she was shaking her head, as though willing herself to unsee something in the book. "Yeah, I promise to go light on the snark with-"

"Tamsin?" Lauren uttered in a pained whisper, her eyes landing on the familiar signature, standing up so quickly that she knocked the chair behind her to the floor, she could feel her body shaking, her knuckles turning white as they gripped the table, her head bowed as old memories surfaced along with the hurt and betrayal. Pain that still radiated from the very depths of her being as memories of that day came crashing down on her. Pain that seventy years had yet to diminish.

Kenzi was stunned for a minute, "How did you know her name? I made sure to keep it...shit, Lauren?!" The Goth started to back up, somewhat frightened as Lauren looked up, her face morphing from a rageful expression to one that she recognized, "Holy shit you're a Valkyrie too?!"

Dyson came in the room to resume their investigation, his eyes going wide as he took in Lauren's state. He had wondered about her Fae but knew better to ask too. It was something revealed only when need be, or someone you trusted. He moved in front of Kenzi in a protective stance, unsure of what brought on this reaction. She was one of the most calm Fae that he had met, sure he saw traces of something more, but for the most part he had no concerns.

"Lauren, talk to me, tell me what's bothering you."

Tilting her head in an eerie manner, she could feel Tamsin in the area, "The source of my greatest pain is here, and I plan on returning it to her tenfold."

* * *

_**I don't know that I'm necessarily happy with this chapter, so I hope it still serves the story well. I think it's about time that they meet, I've already started on the next update so it will not take as long as this one. Thanks again!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tamsin stretched slightly as she readjusted herself in the driver's seat. They were behind schedule as they had pulled into secluded park for Bo to have a another feed. She loved being able to lose herself in the Succubus, the attention Bo gave her in return warmed the cold chill that surrounded her heart, even though it was impossible for it to break past it's barriers. Bo was now asleep in the passenger seat, a smile on her face, and it warmed Tamsin that she was the reason behind it. Now, if she could keep it there. If there was anyone she could love, it would certainly be her, Tamsin felt guilty that she would never be able to give Bo all of herself, but maybe she would have a talk with the Blood King. Tamsin believed in the old adage that it was better to feel pain than nothing at all, she was also older, and jaded by actions that defied her understanding. Bo deserved better, she didn't want to be the one to break her, and if Trick wasn't able to help, she would need to let her go for both their sakes.

The sun had started to peak through the horizon, and she smiled at the beauty of it all. She was often teased about not being a morning person, no one knew though that she had once been, she wasn't at the point to where she could share them with anyone. It reminded her too much of Lauren and as her thoughts drifted to the other Valkyrie she felt the familiar pain constrict around her heart, she allowed her thoughts to drift to a happier time.

_**1924 ~ Spain**_

_Tamsin watched Lauren as she slept, they had fallen into bed in the early hours of the morning, out late drinking, reveling in the decadence of what the country had to offer. The atmosphere had a jovial air about it, a lightness that permeated the city. They had decided against Paris with the Summer Olympics in full swing, they opted for a more relaxed environment. They were on leave from Valhalla, there had been a decrease the last few years when the war had ended five years earlier. It was supposed to be the war to end all wars, but Freyja had warned them that it merely set the pieces in play for an even bigger one._

_She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the summer breeze through the windows, cooling her skin where the sheets didn't cover her. She was content to be away from it all, to be able to have her love so close, and to simply just be. Normally Lauren would wake before her, but she was too excited about the surprise she had in store for her today. Chuckling to herself as she imagined Lauren's reaction, she soon yelped as the darker blonde poked her in the ribs._

_"I don't even want to know the reason behind your laugh," she grumbled as she wanted nothing more than to sleep, "now let me sleep or you can keep company with the horses when we return home."_

_This only made the taller blonde laugh, fully aware that Lauren wasn't serious in her threat. Even if she had been, Tamsin decided she was going to throw caution to the wind. She moved to lay down partially on top of her, placing light kisses on her neck, whispering "Then who would warm you at night?"_

_"I guess I'll have to choose from my long line of suitors," Lauren smiled when she felt the kisses stop._

_Tamsin leaned up, her eyes narrowed in her direction, "Really? Tell me the names of these suitors, that way I can tell them to stay away from what's mine." She knew that she was being teased, but was well aware that Lauren attracted the attention of others._

_"Yours? Hmm...I don't know Boadicea is quite striking with her red hair."_

_Growling slightly, Tamsin was familiar with the warrior. She had taken down many Roman soldiers before she had been killed, they both knew she held no interest in Lauren, but she decided to play along. "I guess I should show her the sites then, Tartarus is lovely this time of year."_

_Lauren laughed heartily at that, basking in Tamsin's playful nature, loving how she indulged her. She knew that the other Valkyrie was the only one for her, no matter the stature or attractiveness of another, her heart fully belonged to this stubborn woman. "I don't think Freyja would be too happy, so to keep you out of trouble I better keep you close."_

_"Oh well, if it's not too much trouble," she sighed with an eye roll before returning her attention to the other Valkyrie._

_"You're the best kind of trouble, my dear," Lauren stated softly as she pulled Tamsin down to kiss her, "I am, you know? Completely yours." She watched as Tamsin processed the words, the moment turning serious as her eyes clouded with emotion. She couldn't imagine her life without her. Tamsin had always been there, ready to fight by her side, or for her._

_"As I am yours, you have all the best parts of me, Lauren."_

_With one hand she grabbed the back of Tamsin's head, pulling her down for a kiss that soon turned into more, "Show me," she whispered passionately, taking her hand to trail to where she needed her most, "make me yours all over again."_

Tamsin smiled slightly as her "surprise" for Lauren was Spain's annual running of the bulls. The darker blonde had no time to process as Tamsin had grabbed her hand, laughing wildly as they made their way through the streets, dodging the obstacles, and only coming close a time or two. Tamsin was impressed at the flow of curses that flew from her lover's mouth, vowing severe payback if they lost their lives in this manner. At the end of the successful run, the darker blonde could only laugh, telling Tamsin that she was lucky that they were bonded because otherwise she would have to question why she was with her. It only led to another night full of passion. Lauren was her light in the darkness of war, the world wasn't a grim reminder, it was instead a place of wonder when they were together. Her knuckles turned white as her grip tightened on the steering wheel, only moving a hand to wipe the tears that had fallen.

"Why did you leave me, my love?" She was unable to hold in the anguished sob that followed. She had let her guard down to bask in a time when her heart was full, and this was the price. No matter how long she lived, she would always fail to understand how Lauren could have done this to her, to them. Hitting the wheel in frustration a few times, she floored the gas pedal, attempting to put as much distance between her and the impossible.

Unbeknownst to her, Bo had been awake for the last several minutes. She had watched Tamsin smile, a real genuine one that lit up her eyes. Bo was unsure if she had ever witnessed her girlfriend smile that way. She felt the happiness swirl in her, thinking this trip was exactly what they had needed. Her hopes were soon dashed though when Tamsin's reaction had turned, and her heart broke a little when she heard Tamsin's whisper.

* * *

_**Several Hours Later**_

Bo scanned the Dal looking for Kenzi as she made her way to the bar, she really needed to talk to her. They had stopped at Bo's house for a quick shower and change, and she had once again taken Tamsin before they left. This time was different though, she wasn't sure what it was, but maybe she finally accepted that loving Tamsin was the same as loving a ghost. She could see her, feel her, but in the end she wasn't really there. She had called Kenzi on her way but the call had disconnected. Bo hadn't bothered to call back as she knew that they would arrive soon.

"I thought Dyson was here," Tamsin said as she leaned over to give Bo a kiss, "maybe can play some-" She stopped as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, a presence that she hadn't felt in decades hit her swiftly, looking up quickly her breath caught in the back of her throat. Standing in the doorway to one of the back rooms in the Dal was Lauren. Tamsin shook her head, not willing to believe the image before her, "not possible," she whispered.

"What's not possible, Tamsin?" Bo didn't understand why the blonde looked as though she just saw a ghost. She looked over Tamsin's shoulder, catching sight of a woman who was giving the Valkyrie the very definition of if looks could kill, she recognized that she was a Valkyrie too based on her hollowed face, she had witnessed Tamsin donning this on few occasions, but never did it appear as frightful as it did by this Fae.

A hush fell over the Dal as Lauren let out roar, flying at Tamsin, as gigantic black wings sprung out of her back, using one hand to grab Tamsin's jacket as she delivered a mean right hook with the other. She watched as the taller blonde stumbled back, catching herself before she landed on the floor. The tension in the bar magnified, the Fae afraid to draw attention to themselves, not wanting be in the war path of two Valkyries.

The Succubus moved to interact, not wanting to see any harm come to Tamsin despite their issues. Before she could move, she felt herself lifted over the bar, "Dyson, what the hell-" Bo struggled in his hold not understanding why everyone seemed so afraid. Fae fought all of the time, what made this any different?

They all watched with bated breath as Tamsin's face started to change, her wings coming out black as well.

"Listen to me very carefully, Bo, you do not want to interfere in this fight," Dyson whispered just low enough for Bo and those around him to hear. "Look at the other Fae, there's a reason behind their fear."

"I thought this was a place of sanctuary," Bo turned her eyes towards her grandfather, imploring him to stop the events before them. "Why aren't you doing anything?" She was afraid because she too felt the fear in the bar, an unwelcome guest that refused to leave, unsure of how the events would unfold.

"He's right," Trick stated in a low tone, "never approach a Valkyrie when their wings are black. They cannot be reasoned with and anyone who interferes will die. I've seen it a few times, it's never pleasant." He liked Tamsin overall, she was a good detective and a fit for their group, but he also knew that she was troubled. Now it seems as though it finally caught up to her.

Kenzi slowly approached her friend, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She linked her arm with Bo's once Dyson removed his hold. It was her way of offering support as well as to help ease her fears at the scene before them. She didn't wish any harm to Tamsin, she just didn't approve of her being with Bo. She liked Lauren too but as she watched them, it all began to make sense.

"I just want you to know, Tamsin," Lauren stated as she moved to land another strike against her, "that I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Tamsin easily deflected the next punch, grabbing Lauren's arm and twisting it behind her back, "And I'm going to enjoy watching you try," she breathed into her ear before bringing her other arm around her neck, "I always thought you were different, but you're no better than anyone else, if anything you're worse," she panted in her ear, "because you pretended to be something you're not...kind and loving."

Lauren seethed at those words, how dare Tamsin accuse her of being cruel when she herself turned her back on them. Stomping her boot on Tamsin's foot, she used the distraction to jerk her arm free, using it to elbow her Tamsin in the ribs. Whirling around on her, Tamsin was still trying to catch her breath, not prepared for the uppercut Lauren delivered. "How dare you?!" she growled, "I'm selfish?! We were together for centuries, Tamsin, I made one mistake and instead of hearing me out, you abjured me!"

A gasp was heard throughout the Dal, and when Bo gave Trick a questioning look, he gave her a look to let her know that he would explain later. She knew it must be something serious given the reaction of the customers, and Dyson's wince as he turned his head.

Tamsin's head whipped up, blood trickling down her lip, an eerie sight against her hollowed face, "Abjured you?! You're full of shit, Lauren! You were the one who abjured me! Didn't even have the guts to tell me, I had to hear from Freyja!" she spat out in disgust as they continued to circle each other.

"Liar!" Lauren yelled, "You would say anything to save face in front of your _girlfriend_!" Lauren almost choked on the word itself, "You're going to ruin her the same way you ruined me, you're not safe for anyone to love. You turn your back so easily and run! You are nothing but a coward!"

"So says the Valkyrie who ran off with Ingrid? Didn't think I would put it together?" Tamsin sneered as her mind quickly tried to catch up to the events. How did Lauren even find her after this much time had passed.

"Ingrid? What does she have to do with this?"

"Please, the last time I heard it was the two of you together in Germany! Then I don't see either of you again and you have the nerve to accuse me of cowardice?" All of the hurt from several decades came pouring out of her mouth, the moments when her soul simply ached to be with Lauren, "Good thing we never had that child we talked about, huh? You would've hurt her too!"

That did it. Whatever confusion Lauren felt, Tamsin's words certainly snapped her out of it. Lauren went on a brutal assault, filled with regret and heartache, so blind with rage that not all of her blows landed, her face flickering between her Valkyrie form and normal one, her wings changing from the ominous black to off white. She was relentless, a fury that had everyone feeling sorry for Tamsin, but not enough to intervene.

Tamsin did her best to fend for herself, caught completely off guard as she had never experienced this level of anger from anyone, it was laced with something bitter that could be felt by everyone, this was the pure definition of anger unleashed, and that it was coming from Lauren truly baffled her. Finally a hit came that she couldn't deflect that sent her reeling several feet backwards, patrons scampering out of the way. Her heart stopping for a moment as Lauren looked at her without moving, the hurt coming off of her making it hard to breathe, "Lauren?"

Lauren stalked back over to her, lifting her up by the collar, she brought Tamsin to her knees then to face her before landing another punch. She swung her fist to deliver another blow, but Tamsin managed to dodge it just in time. It didn't stop Lauren from trying, "this is for leaving me," she stepped forward, blocked, "this is making me start a new life cycle," she swung, Tamsin dodged, "without you." Running out of breath from the intense emotions and physical exertion, being bonded meant that she was picking up on Tamsin's emotions too, "But this is for making me go through the loss of our baby," pulling her arm back before swinging, "by myself," Tamsin stumbled back more from the words than the blow itself.

"_What?!_"

"You heard me, you got your wish. At least our child would have been a fighter," she continued as her face fully changed to it's normal form, her wings receding into her back, "when they cut my throat, leaving me to choke on my own blood, but only after hours of experimenting on me," closing her eyes as the memories of that day were brought back into focus, an open wound that bled heavier on some days.

"No," Tamsin screamed, shaking her head back and forth in denial, "take it back, Lauren, this is cruel even for you."

She was puzzled by Tamsin's reaction, she continued speaking, her words wrought with pain, "I could feel her struggling to survive, her small body kicking furiously as my air ran out, so I knew when I took my last breath that she would die too."

"No," the taller Valkyrie cried as her wings too receded, "take it back!" She demanded but the look on Lauren's face, being in such close proximity to her mate, she knew it was the truth, Lauren's haunted expression now matched her own, falling to her knees she let out a piercing scream that caused even the most hardened of Fae to wince in her pain, it was the sound of loss, heartache, and one that no words could ease. It would've made a banshee envious. She had forgotten how bonded they were, that the pain she was feeling belonged to both of them.

At the sound of Tamsin's scream, Lauren stumbled back, hitting a column behind her. Why was she acting like she didn't know when it was the sole reason she had abjured her? She could feel the taller blonde's pain, it was how she felt when her grief had taken her to the different realms after her death. She felt her legs give out, Tamsin's emotions joining with her own, reliving the loss of their baby, it was too much. Looking up once more, she took in Tamsin's state, her sobs echoing through the bar before she closed her eyes, and her world went black.

* * *

_**Slightly shorter chapter, but it felt right to leave it on this note. I wanted their reunion to be a frenzied state of confusion as their emotions and logic played against each other, and to have it witnessed by others too. I hope this lives up to what people were expecting, and next update will have the aftermath as they sort through the truth. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know your thoughts! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am beyond humbled at the response I received for the last update. I was going to cut this one off but decided to post it all. Again, massive thanks for all of the support! :)_**

* * *

The crowd watched with bated breath as Lauren had stumbled back, and passed out a few moments later. Tamsin's sobs had echoed in the bar, crawling on all fours towards the darker blonde, they heard her whisper something in a language unfamiliar to them before she too lay unconscious by her feet. Once no movement was made by either of the Valkyries, the patrons quickly left, giving them a wide berth as they did so. Grateful that they had only bared witness to the event as opposed to being a victim to it.

Dyson jumped over the bar, turning Tamsin over to asses her injuries. There were no broken bones, only bruising and a split lip.

"What the hell was that?" Bo asked in a state of disbelief as she walked around the bar and slumped on a bar stool. Tamsin's sobs still echoed in the recesses of her mind along with the knowledge that she had spent centuries with woman that Dyson was now checking, and that she had carried her girlfriend's...she shook her head at a word that no longer felt right...child.

"Fae hard with a vengeance," Kenzi mumbled as she poured herself a drink. Ignoring Trick's look as she grabbed from the top shelf. She felt that had been holding her breath from the moment in the room until now, and that she more than deserved the strong stuff.

Trick was still trying to wrap his mind around the events, he hadn't seen a brawl of this nature...in well...he couldn't remember how long. "It appears," he stated in a calm manner, knowing this would hurt Bo, "that Tamsin bonded with Lauren ages ago." He met her pained expression, "I know this isn't easy, Bo, but at least you know why she was distant."

"Yeah," Bo scoffed, "that makes everything better." She walked over to Dyson as she took in Tamsin's state before turning to look at the woman slumped against the post. "She's beautiful," she painfully whispered but was soon startled as a woman appeared out of nowhere in front of her. "What the-?" She could hear Kenzi choke on her drink behind her mumbling yet again about the Fae and their shit as a bright light had quickly engulfed the bar and when it dimmed a blonde woman, tall in stature appeared before them.

Bodil took in the sight before her, shaking her head at the two Valkyries. It was hard not to hurt for them, but she was here on Freyja's request. "I mean you no harm, I am here for them." Freyja had been alerted to their altercation by the intense moments brought on by Lauren and Tamsin. She had watched from her throne room as words and long held truths finally made themselves known.

"Is it true?" Bo asked, her brows knitted together to hold in the tears that weren't far behind. "I don't understand why Tamsin wouldn't have told me anything?"

"Even if she had, would that have stopped you?" Bodil stood her ground as Bo and her best friend shot a glare in her direction. "Think about it, Succubus, Tamsin still would have been the haunted and closed off Valkyrie that you've known, yet you still would have tried to save her. Your loyalty is admirable but in this situation, there was no way for you to rescue her." Stepping towards Bo, she softened her voice, "For what it's worth though, I know that she loved you as much as she could another. You brought her in from the cold, sort to speak, made her want to try again, but in the end..."

"It never would have been enough," Bo finished for her. In due time, she would come to realize that she held onto Tamsin in fear of letting go, that the taller blonde had tried to return the love as well, that the signs had been there all along, but she had simply chosen to ignore them. Part of her naivete of the belief that love could overcome all as well as her own desires to be loved fiercely in return. This was to be a valuable lesson but in the meantime, she would allow herself the time to feel the hurt of a love unreturned.

Kenzi grabbed another bottle and walked over to her distraught friend. It was hard to feel sorry for Tamsin as she had caused Bo a lot of pain, but she felt that Tamsin had been delivered enough blows for one day. "Come on, Bo, let's go home and drink this craziness away."

Bo could only nod tearfully as she allowed Kenzi to lead her out of the Dal.

* * *

Stacey couldn't contain her utter delight as she had watched the fight take place. They were too distracted by their emotions to notice her presence amongst them. She was surprised at the viciousness of Lauren's attack on Tamsin, and pretended to be surprised along with everyone else when Lauren shared with the world about the loss of her child. Of course Stacey had already known, she was there when it had happened. Oh how she licked her lips as Tamsin let loose her screams of anguish, loving how sweet her revenge tasted. After they had collapsed, she knew that she would need to make a quick exit so as not to be discovered.

She had spent her time plotting against the couple, how she could make them suffer, and Freyja too for that matter. The bitter Valkyrie found a few others in Valhalla who felt the same. One of them had overheard about Lauren's pregnancy, already jealous of her favor with their Queen, and of the bond she had with Tamsin too. Too busy looking at what they didn't have that they never bothered to find their own happiness.

It had originally been Stacey who was supposed to field the call at Auschwitz, instead she feigned illness. Knowing that Lauren was always one to help her fellow Valkyrie out despite how she felt about them. She hadn't counted on Ingrid coming with her and it amused her greatly that no one knew of whereabouts, well except for Stacey. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud when Tamsin had accused her of running away with the old Valkyrie. Oh how she would love to taunt Ingrid the next she saw her, safely tucked away at a compound that housed many cells with many Fae courtesy of one doctor. A spitting image of his grandfather who had run the horrific experiments at the infamous concentration camp, Dr. Issac Taft didn't fall far from the tree

* * *

After the events at the Dal, Dyson had taken Tamsin to his loft to recover, while Bodil had taken Lauren back to her suite. They had remained unconscious for two days, twitching or crying out ever so often, but they didn't wake up for that time. Tamsin and Lauren had been overwhelmed with feeling the others emotions as well as their own that their bodies had no choice but to shut down in order to preserve.

Lauren was the first to awake, her eyes reluctantly greeting the light that filled her room. She closed her eyes again as memories and her fight with Tamsin came to the forefront of her mind, the words exchanged, Tamsin's reaction to the loss of their child, but also how she never once struck her in return. Whimpering slightly she moved to sit up, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts.

"And she rises, I was beginning to worry," Bodil smirked from the chair that she had placed beside Lauren's bed.

The younger Valkyrie jumped in response before glaring at one of Freyja's personal guards. She hadn't seen her in this lifetime nor any of her sisters really. On occasion she would feel one's presence, but had opted to ignore it. Intent on getting as far way from the past as possible. "Why are you here?"

"To keep an eye on you of course while the Wolf is with Tamsin."

"Dyson, huh?" Lauren scoffed, as she remembered how gently Tamsin had kissed Bo, "Why not her precious girlfriend?" She didn't begrudge Bo in the slightest, only that she witnessed her mate being affectionate with another. She turned to glare yet again at Bodil when she heard her laugh.

Bodil reached over to grab the note from Lauren's night stand, "And this? "Thanks for a great time" signed by Nadia and oh look," she pointed to the lipstick stained mark below her signature, "she even kissed it for you," she continued to laugh even as the paper was snatched from her hand and wrinkled up before being tossed in the waste bin. "Seriously, Lauren, you don't have room to complain. Bo is the first one who was more than a one night stand, and if the situations were reversed I'm sure you wouldn't have passed on trying with the Succubus either." She gave Lauren a look that dared her to say otherwise.

"It still doesn't explain why you're here. Were you there last night? Tamsin had the nerve to say that she didn't abjure me, pretended that she didn't know-"

Sighing deeply, Bodil cursed inwardly at having to be the one to break the news, "Because she didn't. Freyja lied to you both in order to protect the Fae." She looked up to see Lauren's eyes change from hurt to pure anger, but before she could continue Lauren stood up prepared to go full Valkyrie. "Don't kill the messenger, Lauren. I don't like this anymore than you do." She then moved to walk into the living room to help herself to the bar as well as allowing Lauren a moment to calm down.

Lauren narrowed her eyes at the retreating form, "Protect the Fae?!" she yelled before stalking to the other room. "Explain!" she demanded, feeling the hurt swarm her again, "explain how lying to me accomplished that?"

She didn't answer Lauren right away, if anything she took her time to make herself a strong drink, ignoring the shorter blonde behind her. She knew that now Lauren was awake that Tamsin would be coming to shortly and hell bent on finding Lauren. She had forewarned Dyson that when it happened, to not stop her when she tried to leave. She had watched along with Freyja at how Lauren's truth had affected Tamsin, her heart going out to both of them.

"Bodil, do I have to go to Valhalla myself to get answers?"

"And how do you propose that seeing as you have no soul to take?"

"I see one right in front of me, I'm sure yours will work," Lauren threatened, her impatience growing thin at Bodil's reluctance to answer her. Before she could even blink, she found herself pinned to the wall, an arm at her throat, the guard only an inch or so away from her face.

"I know this is a trying time for you but you would be wise to watch your words," she hissed back knowing that in Lauren's state she might actually attempt something. She was more gentle than what she could have been by Valkyrie standards, knowing that she might have done the same thing. She was about to let her down when the front door slammed open, an angry Tamsin barreling towards the two as she yanked Bodil away, placing herself between the two.

Lauren had to blink as one moment she was staring into Bodil's eyes and the next staring at the back of Tamsin's head.

"Oh save it, Tamsin," Bodil huffed as she folded her arms, "I am not here to harm either of you, I was only responding to a threat made towards me." She shook her head as she took in Tamsin's agitated stance.

"I'm guessing she had a good reason then."

"Well, you would know considering that half of your face is bruised," she bit back not prepared to fight with either of them but would if it came to it.

"Enough!" Lauren shouted, startling both of them. "I want answers now! I am tired of waiting! Tamsin," she sucked in a breath as Tamsin turned to look at her, taking in the damage she had done last night.

"I didn't know," Tamsin interrupted her, her voice beginning to shake, "that you were pregnant." She reached out a hand to touch Lauren's shoulder, but the other woman simply moved away.

"Oh so you abjured me for no reason then? Good to know, Tamsin."

Bodil didn't want a repeat of the Dal to happen so once she finished her drink she slammed the glass on the floor, the sound of it breaking getting the attention of the other two. "For the love of all that I hold dear," she sighed, "Lauren, did you not hear what I told you before you decided to threaten me? I am needed back in Valhalla so both of you please," she bowed as she swept her hand over to the couches in a mocking manner, "have a seat."

"I prefer to stand," Lauren and Tamsin stated in unison.

"So be it," she stated not wanting to drag this out further. "Freyja lied to you both. Lauren, Tamsin never knew about the baby, she never abjured you. She needed to separate you two for the sake of the Fae. Tamsin, Lauren never abjured you either, she was never on a special assignment, I said that to prevent you from knowing that she had been killed." She watched as a stunned Lauren moved to sit on the couch. Tamsin continued to stand too lost in thought unable to respond.

"All this time," Tamsin spoke softly, "she had me believe that Lauren left me for no reason." The more she rolled the words around in her mind the angrier she became, "What was the point of all this?"

"The point," a new voice entered the room, "was that I had no other choice."

They all looked up as Freyja stood in the center of the room, Bodil moved quickly to her side. She had kept an eye on them from above, but decided to intervene. It wasn't fair for Bodil to take the brunt of their shared anger.

"No other choice," Lauren questioned before her words turned into a choking sob, "there's always a choice Freyja. What was the point in lying to me? What did I ever do to deserve such a punishment," her hands balling into fists at her sides, knowing she couldn't release the anger she felt.

"I didn't say it was an easy one to make."

It pained Tamsin to hear Lauren voice the words that she herself felt too. She wanted nothing more to comfort her, she moved to take a seat on the couch as well but still gave Lauren her space. "Then why make it at all?" Tamsin demanded as she felt overwhelmed by her words and the shared emotions with Lauren. "It's no secret that Lauren is one of your favorites, so what then?"

"Tell me, Tamsin, what would you have done if you learned that your mate had been killed as she carried your child?" Freyja watched as Tamsin fumed, her eyes hallowing but only slightly. "Hmm..? I'm still waiting on an answer? What would you have done," she asked raising her voice, "when you learned the truth?"

Shaking with uncontrolled anger, she stood up as she yelled in response, "I would have killed them all! I would have tracked them down and made sure that they all suffered just as much if not more so than Lauren!"

"And if someone saw you?"

"I don't care if anyone saw me so long as they died at my hands!"

"Exactly!" Freyja countered, "This isn't the old world, Tamsin, you killing them wasn't something that could have been written off as myth, something for the story books. You could have easily outed the Fae on your quest for revenge! So much of that war and the one before it were being recorded on film. I couldn't take the chance, I had to do what was right for the whole of the Fae. The only way I could accomplish that was by separating you two, to make sure that it would be years before you learned the truth. This was never supposed to last forever." Taking a deep breath, she watched as Tamsin sat back down.

Lauren had been shaken out of her own world when Tamsin started yelling, feeling a small sense of relief that Tamsin didn't abandon her all those years ago, that she would have avenged them before seeking her out.

"So this is all my fault then? Lauren had to suffer because of me?" Tamsin turned to Lauren, tears as well as regret in her eyes, "I can never apologize enough." Turning to look at Freyja again, "Break the bond, let her find someone worthy."

"If I break the bond, then one of you dies, all of your lives forfeit, and the other-"

"Then take mine," Lauren interrupted, "I'm the reason for all of this, if I had just done my job like Ingrid begged me too, then none of this would have happened. Let Tamsin be able to love Bo like she deserves since I made such a mess of it," she shrugged as her voice broke over the words. It pained her greatly that had she just listened this could have been avoided. Tamsin, Bo, and those that ever dared to love them had suffered because she wanted her own revenge for the heinous acts taken against innocents.

"I can't do that," Freyja responded, her heart breaking at Lauren's request, "there's no clear out for either of you. Not after this much time. If I undo the bond, yes one dies but then the other goes insane from the loss. It's only safe to do after after the first century or two, not as long as you two have been together."

Bodil had watched the exchange, not surprised that Lauren would offer herself up, but only because Tamsin didn't have a chance to do so first. She knew that Freyja had been troubled over the situation. Freyja had a soft spot for those truly in love, it was known that she would reunite warriors with their loved ones, this wasn't a consequence that their Queen bore lightly. She took a deeper look at Lauren, switching to her Valkyrie face as she looked back and forth between them, not liking the feeling that now gnawed at her. "How did they capture you, Lauren?"

Even Freyja had been caught off guard by Bodil's question, giving her guard a sharp look in return.

"I went over this already after my death," Lauren ground out, too raw to hash out those emotions.

Holding up her hand to three angry glares, she explained, "I only ask since Ingrid remains missing. I know that you had Lauren evaluated before her rebirth, but look closely my Queen."

Freyja and those in her entrusted circle had the gift of seeing more than an individual could remember. It wasn't uncommon for a Valkyrie to block out painful memories when they went into their next life, but what was unusual was the block Lauren had on hers. It wasn't one that she placed on herself, and it made Freyja wonder who had carried out such a task.

Tamsin had been ready to pounce on Bodil, but watched as Freyja's expression changed as she studied a bewildered Lauren. Unable to refrain any longer, she reached out a hand to grasp Lauren's, grateful when Lauren who kept her gaze locked on Freyja, squeezed her hand back. "What is it?"

Their Queen explained what Bodil picked up, how only a few should be able to do this, and how she needed to look further into this issue. "You two need to leave this to me. I always suspected that something wasn't right with your death, Lauren, and this may be one of the steps in finding out. Speak of this to no one." Standing up she moved towards her guard to take their leave when she turned around, "I know how angry you two are with me, my responsibilities extend past my Valkyries, and I alone bear that weight. I do hope that you two find a way to move past this, not because you are bonded, but because I've never known anyone else to love the way you two do together."

They left just as quickly as they arrived, leaving two Valkyries behind to try to make sense of it all.

* * *

The silence was too much for Lauren, she felt responsible for not only their shared heartache, but those that were hurt along the way. Those who only crime was to try to love them without ever having a chance of having it returned. Standing abruptly she walked to her front door to open it, "You need to leave, Tamsin," she whispered, only chancing a brief glance before returning her gaze to the floor.

"Lauren, look at me." Tamsin pleaded with her, she didn't want to leave her. Not after everything that had been revealed, the hurt wasn't going to leave them anytime soon, but at least they no longer had to suffer alone. They could heal their shared heartache together.

She still refused to look at Tamsin, feeling that she might break if she did so. "I think we need time. I'm sorry for...everything."

It was killing her how Lauren was taking all of the guilt when they weren't the ones to blame. "Please, you're not the only one with regrets. I couldn't be there for you then, let me be here for you now." She moved her hand to touch her, tears falling when Lauren moved away from it.

"I need you to go," she left the door open, walking to her en suite, not bothering to disrobe, as she stepped in the shower. The water hot enough to leave angry marks on pale flesh as it soaked through her clothing. Being so close to her, feeling the love that Tamsin still held for her, made the ever present ache dim. She didn't want Tamsin to leave, but felt undeserving of her at the same time. When she heard the front door slam shut, she allowed herself to sink to the floor, to break down yet another time in this life cycle.

* * *

Tamsin had watched her walk away, she almost left too. Her hand gripped the door tightly, she had felt more these past few days than she had in decades. It was overwhelming. Now that she knew Lauren never abjured her, she blamed herself for giving up on trying to find her. It pained her that Lauren had go through that loss by herself. Tamsin was at a loss but she knew that she, they both, had suffered enough on their own. Slamming the door shut she turned around, following the sound of running water into the bathroom.

Her heart broke at the sight of Lauren on the floor of the walk in shower, her pain making Tamin all the more determined to make things right.

"I'm not leaving you again, Lauren."

Lauren's head shot up at the sound of Tamsin's voice, her breath catching at the sheer look of determination in her eyes. Standing up in the shower, "I thought I told you to go."

"You did, I'm choosing to ignore it, don't turn me away." She watched as the darker blonde remained in the shower, her eyes following Tamsin's movements, "I shouldn't have believed Freyja, I should've fought harder, and trusted the love that we have more."

Lauren shook her head, not wanting to believe the truth of her words, yelling at Tamsin "Why are you doing this? Don't you realize that I'm the reason we're even in this mess? I'm the reason that we lost our baby, the reason that Bo along with anyone whoever tried to love us is hurting. You need to go!" She swallowed thickly as Tamsin stopped her actions, she watched as she kicked off her shoes, and stepped into the shower with her. "Tamsin-" She stopped when Tamsin reached up, grabbing her face in both hands as she looked at her, moving her own to hold onto Tamsin's wrists. She closed her eyes, whimpering slightly at how much she had missed this, opening them again to see that Tamsin hadn't moved her gaze away.

"You aren't the only one who hurt people, Lauren. I had no business getting involved with anyone, but I did. That blame is all mine. Do you know that I defied Freyja's orders when she told me?" Nodding her head at the shorter blonde's look of surprise, "I didn't know what I had done but I vowed to find you, beg for your forgiveness even if it took the rest of my lives. I'm sorry..." she trailed off, looking down for a moment before meeting her eyes once again as her voice started to break, "I'm so sorry that I gave up. I'm sorry that you had to through it all alone. I don't blame you, Lauren, not for any of it. You were being true to yourself, it's one of the many things that I love about you."

Just when Lauren thought her heart couldn't break even more, here was Tamsin breaking the last few pieces. She didn't feel any anger from Tamsin, only hurt over a past that was taken away, an eagerness to make things right, but the overall emotion was pure love. A love that only Tamsin could give, a love that only Lauren could feel. It pained her to do so, but she removed Tamsin's hands, forcing the other Valkyrie to step back, "You may feel this way now, but you will hate me later. This is only the bond speaking, Tamsin."

"No, even without it I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you." Tamsin knew what Lauren was doing, and she wasn't having it, "You want me to go?" She smirked at her, once again invading her space, this time she left no room between them as she moved her hands to hold Lauren's face for the second time, "You're going to have to kill me, Lauren, because I'm not ever going to leave you again, I'd rather die in your arms than to live without you in mine," she whispered the last part before engulfing Lauren in a kiss, both moaning at the sensation at not only the act itself, but because it felt so right. She stepped back making eye contact with the shorter blonde, "Fair warning though, I'm going to keep coming back each new life cycle. Not even the gods will be able to keep me away this time."

Lauren stared at her for a moment, feeling the truth that resided in her words. She knew that if the reverse had been true the she would've done as exactly as Tamsin is doing now. It was then that she made the decision to stop fighting Tamsin, and to find with her to reclaim what had been cruelly snatched from them. Lauren reached up, ripping Tamsin's soaked shirt from her body, peeling away the layers as one would a wound that never healed properly, the rest of her clothes quickly as they both stood naked, their souls laid before before the other. Hands rediscovered each other, mapping familiar terrains, a baptism by fire under the scalding hot water as they reclaimed each other. This was their new beginning, both silently making a vow to do better this time around, yet not discounting their past together. If anything, it's what solidified their resolve to one another. As they both screamed the other's name, echoing in the confines of the bathroom, the broken pieces that had laid inside them, slowly began to mend themselves together, it would take time, but it would form an even stronger bond.

* * *

Later as they lay in bed, Tamsin with her head buried in the crook of Lauren's neck, basking in the feel of being held again. It wasn't something that she ever allowed another to do. She smiled to herself as Lauren placed a kiss on her head as she tightened her grip even more the darker blonde, part of her afraid that she would wake up at any moment. She voiced her concerns out loud, Tamsin wasn't sure that she could withstand that level of disappointment.

Lauren moved to lay on her side, facing Tamsin as she gently guided the taller woman by the chin to look at her. "I will be here when you wake up, and everyday after. If you still want to be with me after everything..." she kissed her gently on the lips, moving back again to make eye contact, "I love you, Tamsin, from this lifetime..."

"...to the next." Tamsin finished for her, the words falling so easily from her lips. They smiled at each other, basking in the warmth and the words exchanged. Moving down slightly, Tamsin once again buried her face in Lauren's neck, both allowing sleep to claim them, but this night for the first time in decades, there would be no nightmares greeted by cold mornings.

* * *

_**The "I'd Choose You..." quote isn't mine. I found it on tumblr and recently read it again, and felt that it works for these two. Also, the "I'd rather die in your arms..." I totally stole from Xena too, lol. I know it may seem quick for these two to reconnect on an intimate level, but seeing as how they've been apart for several decades after many centuries together, I see it as them just desperate to reconnect. I also wanted to leave this chapter on a happy note considering the last four, and as a way to thank you for the incredible kindness you've given me. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the delay, hope this update does this story justice :)**_

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Lauren was the first to wake, placing a kiss upon Tamsin's head as she reflected on the night before. Rolling her eyes with a smile when Tamsin came into the bathroom, refusing to leave no matter what Lauren had to say. Hugging her tighter to her body, she sent a silent prayer to the heavens that she once again was able to hold her. To feel her touch again, it made the darker blonde realize how starved for it she had been, the others that she had been with had simply left her aching for more. The story of Tantalus came to mind, famous for his eternal punishment in Tartarus made to stand in a pool of water beneath a fruit tree with low branches, with the fruit ever eluding his grasp, and the water always receding before he could take a drink. She knew that last night didn't cancel out the last several decades, but it was a start to something better.

_"Will you tell me, please, how you found out?" Tamsin asked softly, bringing her eyes up to meet Lauren's. She could feel her tense underneath her, but she wanted to know, to hear Lauren talk about it._

_Lauren didn't have to question what she meant. They had discussed having a child after the war was over, Valkyrie pregnancies progressed at a faster rate, only six months as opposed to a human's nine. She knew that Tamsin wasn't asking from a place of judgement, and knew that if the roles were reversed that she would ask the same._

_"Shortly after you left for Japan, I started to feel unwell. I thought it was because of how much I missed you, worried about you," rolling her eyes at Tamsin's look, "I know that you would've been reborn, but it didn't make me worry any less. Anyways, I guess I was spending more time than usual by myself when Ingrid came to check on me. She knew, in one look she knew, and sent me to be examined." Closing her eyes for a moment she smiled when she relived that initial spark of excitement, "My first thought was of you, how I would tell you, the names we would argue over, but I just wanted you with me more than anything." She reached up to wipe away a tear that made it's way down Tamsin's face, "Ingrid was the only one besides the doctor to know. She made sure that I was put on stay at home by pulling her weight around." They both laughed lightly, knowing that no one really questioned the older Valkyrie, unless they wanted to lose one of their lives._

_"I'm sure you were absolutely radiant, I'm sorry I didn't get to see it." Pain clouded over Tamsin's features. She had a feeling that something was different, but stayed behind as were her orders. "You didn't deserve it, not any of it, if I had it to do over-" her voice breaking over the what ifs "they kept telling me that you were on special assignment, that's why I couldn't see you, but it didn't feel right."_

_Feeling the intensity of her mate's shared emotions, she gave into them as well. Both shedding tears on what might have been, the ache of a lost child, and the manner of how it came to be. "I don't blame you, Tamsin, especially knowing what I know now. Maybe one day, when the timing is right, we'll get back the soul that we lost."_

_Tamsin was about to ask Lauren why, if Ingrid had made her stay in Valhalla, why was she at the concentration camp, but all thought was gone when Lauren's lips found hers, touches that grew demanding, yet still soft, a balm to the raw emotions that had been exposed._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the front door. Carefully slipping out of bed, she tossed on a robe as she made her way through the living room. Lauren had no idea who it could be, knowing that if there had been a break in the case that Dyson would have called, and even then she assumed that he would wait to hear from her. She didn't bother to look through the peephole before opening the door, something she regretted immediately.

"Lauren, you're okay!" Nadia exclaimed in relief as she threw her arms around the surprised Valkyrie, "I heard that you were in a fight at the Dal, but not anything else. I know, I know we're not together but I still care." Stepping back but still keeping her hands on Lauren's arms, "You should have called."

"Yeah, uh...thanks for checking in but I don't want to keep you. Anyways, I need to get ready-"

"I have a few hours before my flight, I could help you get ready," she made a move to pull Lauren closer, but was surprised when the blonde stepped away. "Oh, is this a game? Playing hard to get?" She reached out a hand to undo the belt when an unfamiliar voice stopped her.

Tamsin had been in the beginning stages of waking up with the knock on the door, more so when she heard the loud voice, and felt Lauren's discomfort from the other room. She quickly put on her underwear and shirt as she walked towards the living room, stopping in her tracks as she watched their exchange. She watched as Lauren stepped away but that didn't soothe her jealousy.

Growling towards the unknown woman, "You so much as step any closer to Lauren and it will be the last thing you do." It delighted her to no end that she could see the fear in the other woman.

"Nadia was just leaving, Tamsin, right?" Lauren looked at the woman to implore her to leave, she knew that she needed to intervene because a jealous Tamsin was a scary Tamsin.

Nodding at the darker blonde, "Riiight, I was just leaving and wanted to say goodbye. Lauren, I'm glad you're okay and thanks..." she swallowed nervously as Tamsin started to approach them, "...for everything." With that she quickly left wanting to put as much distance between her and the scary looking, obviously Fae with her. No goodbye sex was worth death in her book.

Breathing a sigh of relief that it had gone as well as expected, Lauren turned around, "So yeah that was-"

"Good thing I walked in when I did or she would've taken you on the damn floor."

So much for that blowing over. Lauren hoped that wherever Nadia was going that it was far, far from here. "As though I would have let that happen."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"You're seriously asking me this when your back shows scratch marks not left by me?" Lauren fumed as she narrowed her eyes at her mate, "How do you think I felt when I watched you kiss Bo? To see how gentle you were with her when you're only supposed to be that way with me!"

Tamsin said nothing when confronted with Lauren's anger. She knew that she was right, but seeing that other woman being familiar with Lauren gnawed at her, knowing full well that her younger self would have reacted more strongly. Plus a jealous Lauren was a sexy Lauren but she wisely kept silent.

"Do you want me to tell you that there's been no one in the last 70 some years? Would it make you feel better if I lied to you? You want the truth, Tamsin? The truth is that no matter how hard I tried to forget you, choosing women that looked nothing like you, that it only made me want you more, that it left me feeling worse after each encounter."

The taller blonde knew full well how Lauren felt, knowing that sex provided a temporary relief, but that the emptiness, though quiet, still roared with a fierceness in the silence after. She quickly stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist and gently kissed her. "I know and you're right," she whispered, resting their foreheads together, "for what it's worth I'm sorry that you had to see that." She didn't want her jealousy to break through their recent progress, but at the same time she made no promises should she ever see that woman again.

The anger left Lauren as soon as Tamsin's lips met hers, there was some residual hurt over what she had witnessed at the Dal, but in no way did she doubt Tamsin's words. "I believe you but still..."

"I know. I won't insult your intelligence, I did try but my attempts were half hearted at best, I was about to break it off during our trip out of town, but the way she would look at me, it reminded me of you, when you would look at me as though nothing else mattered. It wasn't fair to her, I know, it was just my way of trying to hold onto you as messed up as it sounds."

Lauren understood perfectly. Early on she had attempted a relationship with someone with an uncanny resemblance to Tamsin, even if she didn't particularly care for the individual, the woman was just enough to make her feel that she hadn't completely lost everything. Then one day she was gone, couldn't even remember her name if she tried, but was thankful that Ciara had talked her through it afterwards.

"Have you talked to her?"

"No, when I woke up I headed straight for you. I'm sure I saw a box of my stuff by Dyson's door, no doubt packed with care by Kenzi. Can't say that I blame her though, she always saw right through me."

"She is an interesting human, I like her, you never have to guess what she's thinking," they both laughed for a moment at the Goth's direct nature. "She also told me that she likes you as part of the group, but never with Bo. I tried too, you know. A few years after my memories returned, when Ciara" noticing Tamsin's look she shook her head, "a very good friend who took me in when she found me digging through her trash, spoon fed me when I remembered everything..." the Valkyrie trailed off for a moment, replaying the events in her head from that time, "...so I can't blame you but it doesn't mean I have to like it either."

"Ditto," Tamsin whispered feeling a pang of regret knowing how Lauren started this new life, she couldn't stop the few tears that escaped, "I'm going to find whoever is responsible for this and make them pay. You didn't deserve that, Lauren."

Reaching up, Lauren cupped her face, wiping the stray tears with her thumb, "We, Tamsin, we didn't deserve this and certainly not..." she stopped herself, not wanting to finish the sentence, "...but we're together now and I am still inarguably yours and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The taller blonde allowed Laurens words to wash over her, the heaviness she carried now turning to determination to find those responsible, but the last words her mate spoke to her finally made her realize that she was home. "It feels so good to hear you say that."

"Why don't you," Lauren paused as she stepped back, undoing the belt on her robe as it pooled at her feet, "show me instead of tell me?" She laughed wildly as Tamsin scooped her bridal style, making a mad dash back to her bedroom.

* * *

_**The Dal**_

It had been two hours since Tamsin departed for the station, she had been reluctant to leave Lauren's side, but the darker blonde had assured her that her only destination was the Dal. A hush had fallen across the bar when she walked in, the events of what happened quickly made it's way around the Fae world. She made a beeline for Trick, who had momentarily stopped polishing glasses when she walked in. Lauren wanted to apologize for her actions, knowing that she violated the rules of the bar, but also to pay for any damages too.

She had barely gotten his name out, when he held up a hand to stop her. He told her that there was no need to apologize, that he could only imagine the pain both of them had endured, but told her in the meantime that he would have to charge her extra for drinks. They both shared a laugh before she made her way into the study. She didn't know what to expect from him at first, but she didn't doubt the warmth behind his words.

As Lauren went to stand up to study the board again, she felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her, catching herself on the edge of the table. She chalked it up to the stress of the last few days, and couldn't remember the last time she ate. She had a light breakfast with Tamsin before they left, but apparently it wasn't enough. She made her way to the bar, leaning against the door frame when another bout hit her.

"Some girls just have all the luck, right, Trick?," Bo chuckled humorlessly, "I fall for a shifter only to have him break things off because of my need to feed elsewhere. Then I turn around and fall for someone to encourages me to feed off others, but only because she's in love with someone else. Oh, and that someone else," The succubus continued on, unaware of Lauren's presence, and her grandfather's attempts to shush her, "just so happens to be her bonded mate. I mean the very least karma could have made her ugly, but no she has to be beautiful too. I don't know if I want to fight her or..." She let her sentence trail off as she slammed back another shot of buckthorne.

Hearing the last bit, Lauren couldn't contain her laugh, and in response three surprised heads turned her way. She heard Kenzi's muttered curse before the small human threw back a shot, and pushed another one towards Bo. The Succubus is certainly beautiful and the innocence surrounding her, only added to it. She could see what drew Tamsin to her, it was hard not to feel the pull, it's why she couldn't be upset with her words.

"Is this the part where you kick my ass because after watching you the other day-"

Lauren laughed even harder at that as she made her way towards them, "No, this is the part where I should apologize for both of us. What Tamsin did wasn't fair, Bo, but I've been guilty of the same. After hearing everything about you from Kenzi, and even some from Tamsin, I can see why." She watched as Bo's nervousness was replaced by a cautious relief. She saw Kenzi's smile of appreciation and accepted the Goth's shot, but before she could drink it, the smell itself turned her stomach. The Valkyrie put it down and placed her lunch order in with Trick, then excused herself back to the room.

A little while later, to her surprise, it was Kenzi who brought her food in. Lauren hadn't realized how hungry she had been as she engulfed the plate in front of her, only giving Kenzi a confused look as the Goth laughed loudly. She decided to join Lauren once Bo went to look for a feed to help balance out the alcohol, and the fact that she hadn't eaten since the incident at the Dal.

"I think you've been hanging around me too much. It's like watching myself on all you can eat ribs Tuesday." She studied her for a moment, smiling at the Valkyrie's sheepish grin as she resumed eating. "Thanks, Lauren, for saying what you did to Bo. I'm not mad at you," she stopped Lauren before she could interrupt, "but I kinda wanna kick Tamsin's ass for putting Bo through that hurt." She had to catch herself for a moment when Lauren stopped mid bite to look at her, her face hollowing for a moment at Kenzi's words, the Goth felt a tremor of fear, and immediately held her hands up, "please don't hurt me I'm too cute to die."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kenzi, it's just a natural reaction now that we've sorted things out," she sighed, not quite sure how to explain herself, "it's a natural reaction with bonded mates across all Fae species." She knew the human was no threat so she was able to calm herself quickly, still though it wouldn't bode well for anyone who did mean it seriously.

"Message received," Kenzi nodded her head in acknowledgement, "I am sorry though, knowing what you both went through. It certainly explains a lot, it's weird but whenever I was around you, I couldn't help but think of Tamsin. I just never knew why. As much as Bo hurts now, I know that she'll get over in due time, she's still in the process of accepting her nature, but that other scary Valkyrie made a good point too." She knew her best friend still would have tried, not yet connecting the dots that in trying to save Tamsin that she was also trying to save herself.

"I still blame myself, you know. I wasn't even supposed to be there that day."

"Then why were you?"

"I was asked to fill in last minute, not that I wanted to, but it's part of our nature, to go where we're needed. I don't even know why Stacey asked me considering that we never really spoke to each other, not since..." Lauren paused for a moment, feeling a headache come out of nowhere.

"Did she know about...I mean if she never talked to you and Valholla-" she giggled to herself at Lauren's eye roll, "is full of Valkyries, why ask you? Maybe to get Tamsin all to herself?" Seeing the dark blonde's eyes grow big at that question, she quickly changed course. "Oh wait, she's your jealous ex?! Holy Faes of Our Lives!"

"Stacey isn't fit to be Valkyrie," Tamsin growled as she walked towards Lauren.

"Tamsin, let's not-"

The taller woman kept talking, "She isn't, Lauren. Since when is it honorable to try to force yourself on another? I should have ended her then, make her down in as one of the few Valkyries to lose their lives before their first battle." So caught up in that moment, Tamsin didn't notice how her face began to hollow. She began to calm down once she felt Lauren's hand on her arm. She didn't even realize that her mate had walked across the room to her.

"It was a long time ago, she never tried anything since then."

The Goth studied how they interacted with each other, a stark contrast to when Lauren was wiping the floor with her in the main part of Dal. She knew a little about Valkyries from what Tamsin had mentioned when they were first getting to know each other. Fully aware of what that would have meant for Stacey. "So let me make sure I've got this right, Stacey wanted to take something that didn't belong, _blondie_ here," she knew Tamsin hated that nickname but felt justified to use it at the moment, "almost humiliates her for all of her lives, avoids you two like the plague...oh gross I bet you two had to deal with that too...never mind and when Tammy here is gone asks Lauren to take her place? I feel my "spidey senses" tingling." She concluded in a sing song voice.

"She what?! Lauren, why didn't you tell me? If she's behind this-"

They all fell into a surprised silence when a thump and an unmistakable moan came from the storage room. Well, everyone but Tamsin, Kenzi noted. If anything she didn't seem the least bit bothered, Lauren though looked uncomfortable. As they made their way into the bar, the human couldn't help but want to see a reaction from Tamsin.

"Ya know, Tamtam, I kind of wish you would have waited just one more day," she stated wistfully, sauntering up to Lauren, and throwing a hand across her waist. She inwardly chuckled at Tamsin's confused stare, "I mean, hindsight being what it is, I should have taken Lauren up on her of breakfast..."

"Kenzi," Lauren warned as she sensed Tamsin's emotions.

"...in bed after a looong night." _Got'cha_, she thought as she watched a myriad of emotions flicker across Tamsin's face, the main one being jealousy. Her victory was short lived; however, as Lauren quickly moved Kenzi behind her, putting her hand on Tamsin's chest to stop her advance.

The taller blonde doubted anything had taken place, but after this morning when _that woman_ showed up trying to seduce her Lauren, well she was still on the sensitive side. "Fine," she stated after a deep breath, "I guess this means you're going to be a pain in my ass for awhile." She rolled her eyes when Kenzi only smirked in response.

"Tamsin!" Dyson shouted as she came into the room, "we need to go. I've already filled in Trick along with Hale, he said that he would call the Morrigan. Lauren, you'll want to see this too." He knew that he had interrupted something but time was of the essence, they had the rest of their lives, and the next ones to figure out their issues.

* * *

**_Empty Field, Outside of Town_**

Once the trio arrived, they were met by a Fae survey team as more remains were unearthed. They couldn't believe the amount of bodies that littered the field. Some had been here for years, while others were still fairly new.

"Looks like you were right all this time, Lauren, I know it's no consolation," Dyson stated softly, putting his hand on her shoulder to help soften the find, "but a few have already been identified from your missing reports. At least we can give their families closure."

Tamsin watched Lauren with worried eyes as she took in the magnitude of the dumping site, she had been surprised too when the call came into the station. Dyson had filled his partner in on what most of him and Lauren had been working on, he wanted to go straight to the site, but knew that Lauren would want to see it too. After all, she was the one to initially recognize that something wasn't right.

"It doesn't make any sense, a mare buried along side a..." she couldn't finish as a smell of a recently decomposing body hit her senses. She rushed off to the side of a shaded tree, emptying her stomach of it's contents.

Dyson watched as Tamsin ran off to be by her side, he knew that Valkyries were tough given their time on the battlefields, but he was soon distracted as a member of the survey team called for his attention.

Tamsin ran her hand down Lauren's back in a soothing manner, she was worried that this was too much for her, considering the trauma that followed the last time she was at a site similar to this one. "Come on, this is a lot to take in, lets get you home."

The shorter Valkyrie shook her head, "I'm sorry, I've been feeling off all morning. Maybe I just need some rest, the last few days have been...something."

Unknown to them, a hidden camera anchored in the tree had zoomed in on the two Valkyries, quickly reaching into his desk drawer, Taft pulled out his grandfather's journal. He had heard of Lauren from Stacey but never knew what she looked like, flipping through his pages he found what he was looking for from the year 1944. His grandfather had drawn a sketch of the Valkyrie, he could remember being mesmerized by her beauty, and now she was within reach. This was almost too easy. Chuckling to himself he walked towards the cells that housed the various Fae before stopping at one in particular. She had originally been part of his family's collection, still here after all the experiments she had endured.

"Yoo hoo, I come with good news." The figure in the corner made no attempts to move, she was housed in a bigger cell than others. "It seems as though your dear friend, Lauren was it?" He grinned as the creature, he now deemed pathetic, looked at him. "I thought that might get your attention, did you know she's in town?" Taft watched as she scampered forward, horribly disfigured as stumps replaced her wings, burns littered her body, her once beautiful blonde mane now a shaved head, and a jagged scar from an injury that left her with only one eye. "So cheer up, Ingrid, you'll have company soon," his laughter could be heard echoing in the halls, a skip in his step as he devised a new plan.

* * *

_**Oh, so what did you think? Feel free to let me know and thank you again for all of the faves, follows, and reviews :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for my absence in updating this story! I do appreciate all the follows I received during that time and hope this lives up to expectations!**_

* * *

Ingrid could still hear his laughter long after he left the room, his words echoing in her thoughts, and fear...something she no longer felt capable of...began to grip her heart in its cold grasp. Lauren, her heart clenching at the painful reminders of that day, more so than all that she had endured afterwards. She still remembered it all too vividly, watching as a brave warrior looked death in the eye.

_**Auschwitz Camp, Germany April 1944**_

_When they had progressed further into the camp, the quiet that surrounded them was unsettling. Even a human could sense the death and despair that permeated the area. Just as they made their way into a warehouse that housed various medical equipment, bodies obviously in distress lay on a few of the tables. Not all were human._

_"What madness is this?" Lauren whispered to Ingrid who was a few steps ahead of her. Walking to one of the tables, she placed her hand on the face of a deceased corpse, eyes still open in a state of fear. Saying a silent prayer, she reached up and closed his eyes._

_Ingrid instantly knew what had taken place. She had lived in a time when humans arrived with fire and pitchforks to chase out the monsters. Sometimes it was deserved if they were dangerous, and had a rising body count in the villages. Other times, it was simply because they were different. She had taken quite a few Fae to Valhalla who had been helpful to the humans, but once their truth came out, it sealed their fate. Worse still were the so called doctors who were immune to causing pain. She had killed more than a few in her time. Even though the Fae were more hidden, it never stopped these mad scientists from their diabolical path._

_She turned instantly when she heard a choked sob come from Lauren. She was at her side in an instant, quickly moving her to face away from the table. "Lauren, we must leave this place. We need to let the Royal Guard know so they can deal with these humans." Ingrid turned back to the table, taking the sheet to cover the woman who's ankles had been tied together to prevent the birth of her baby, both had died in the process. It never ceased to amaze her that some humans were more evil than the most monstrous of Fae._

_Ingrid breathed a sigh of relief as Lauren nodded in agreement. They weren't two steps away until they heard a whispered plea of help in the corner, both of their hearts stopping cold as they recognized the voice. Ingrid flew to the covered body in a flash, "Astrid! What happened?" She asked as she quickly unstrapped her on one side as Lauren undid the restraints on the other, her mind racing as to how a Valkyrie had been captured. Astrid was one of the members of Freyja's inner circle, they had both come of age together. She appeared bloodied and beaten, and in hindsight Ingrid would realize an eerie calm about her too._

_"Let's get you home," Lauren said as she helped her sit up, but stopped all movement when Astrid started to laugh, chilling the blood in their veins._

_"You're so predictable, Lauren. I'll never understand how you're one of Freyja's favorites. Especially when the rest of us who have been around longer don't receive an ounce of the recognition that you do." She whirled around on Lauren quickly, hand on her throat as she slammed her against the wall, breaking off her airway. Her eyes grew big, not only at the loss of air, but of Stacey as she came behind Ingrid knocking her unconscious with the pipe that now clattered to the floor._

_Ingrid came too a little while later to another voice she recognized, she panicked at being unable to move her body, even her head as was restrained against a metal table. "Lauren," she choked out a gasp as the obviously beaten Valkyrie in front of her, half of her face covered in blood from a head wound, various bruises and slashes covered her upper body, her clothes had been stripped save for a pair of underwear. Her belly had just started to swell. She was confined the same way as Ingrid, the tables had been moved to a vertical position._

_"...and that's how I devised this trap, Lauren. I knew in your condition, or really anytime that you would help a girl out. Like me earlier today," Stacey chuckled as Lauren simply glared at her." It was then that that Stacey saw Ingrid had awoken. "Oh, how nice of you to join us," she sneered as she walked to stand in front of her. "Just so you know, you were never part of this, you should've stayed home old woman."_

_"Why are you doing this?" Ingrid demanded._

_"Revenge. Plain and simple. Lauren was with me first. Yet now and her and Tamsin," she spat out the name, "reap the rewards of what should be mine!" She finished angrily with a stomping of her foot. "I do everything yet receive none of the recognition. It's time for a changing of the guard and I'm not the only one who thinks so." Stacey shrugged her shoulders as she made her way back to Lauren. She brought a hand up to caress her face and allowed it to trail down her front, stopping to rest on her stomach, her eyes meeting the fear in Lauren's. "I couldn't believe it when word reached me that you were expecting," her hand swirling around as she appeared lost in thoughts for a few moments. "So I'm going to make you a deal, or your baby will die."_

_"You can't be serious!" Ingrid yelled. "All because of your ego? You are so woefully ignorant, child!"_

_She ignored Ingrid's cursing of her name her eyes focused on Lauren who's expression held one of shock. "Still waiting for an answer, think carefully." Her grip tightening on Lauren's stomach in such a manner that caused her to yelp out in pain._

_"Ingrid," Lauren turned her focus to the other Valkyrie, "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, I should've listened to you." Her eyes shone with a resignation of what awaited her, realizing that there was no way out of this. At least when she died, she could report everything back to Freyja. The decision weighed heavy on her as did the actions of Stacey before Ingrid woke up._

_The older woman recognized the look in Lauren's eyes, fully aware of her plan. If this was truly the end, then she wouldn't have Lauren leave it with guilt. "I'd ask to get that in writing but seeing as how we're both restrained at the moment," they both chuckled at the statement which only infuriated Stacey. "You are one of the bravest I've ever known, Lauren," Ingrid moved her eyes to look at Stacey, "it's why you're one of the favorites unlike some others." She barely finished as Stacey punched her repeatedly that left her gasping for air._

_"Nothing to say now, huh?" Her fist raised to land another series of blows until Lauren's laughter stopped her. Slowly she turned to face her, but the laughter did not let up, if anything, it only increased._

_"Tamsin is going to rip you limb from limb, I should have let her kill you before our first battle. That way everyone would know what a coward you are, Stacey," she concluded as she caught her breath._

_"You're willing to forfeit your baby's life for this?" She threatened as she reached for the knife in her boot._

_"Tamsin's baby and I are both better off dead than with the likes of you. The only way you can defeat us is with treachery," moving her head slightly to spit in Stacey's face. "You're a disgrace to our kind."_

_Enraged as the spit dripped from her face she brought the knife up, slashing Lauren's throat, closing her eyes as the blood sprayed on her. "Astrid, make sure that block is placed on her memories." Wiping the blood of her knife with her shirt, she laughed at Lauren's attempt. "You won't be telling anyone anything, you'll only remember that you lost your baby. Say goodbye, Ingrid, because you'll be staying a while. Doctor," she nodded her head towards the still alive Valkyrie, "she's all yours."_

Ingrid had been subjected to Stacey's taunts over the years. Gleefully telling her that Lauren and Tamsin were no longer together, Freyja's lie to keep the Fae safe, and how it tore at both of them. She hadn't seen her for the last month and since Taft's announcement, she now knew why. As much she longed to see Lauren again, to bask in the warmth of their friendship, this was not the way.

* * *

**_The Dal_**

"Tamsin, I'm fine." Lauren huffed as they walked to the War Room. She knew that her words wouldn't make the other Valkyrie worry any less. She assumed the shock of seeing the burial ground triggered memories of her past life. She tried to not to think too hard as it always brought out the worst headache.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to get you some of Trick's tea to help anyhow. Dyson should be here in a minute." With a well placed kiss on her top of Lauren's head as she sat down, Tamsin went in search of the bartender.

Lauren busied herself with looking at the photos, reading over the reports until both Trick and Tamsin appeared. She couldn't help but to smile as Tamsin took her place beside her, her concern apparent. After Lauren had downed half her cup, the taller blonde was up reviewing the board, half listening to the talk behind her. She was impressed with her mate's attention to detail, all the time that was invested into these missing Fae. It wasn't too surprising, most mistook Lauren's kind nature too freely, but Lauren could always pick up on the slightest anomaly. It made sense to her though, that she would focus her time on this to give her purpose in feeling the loss of one another so acutely. Her thoughts and the conversation stopped behind her as footsteps came running into the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bo demanded of Tamsin. "It's the least you could have done after everything." The Succubus was definitely upset, her eyes flashing as her emotions came through. An out of breath Kenzi was close on her heels.

"Bo," Trick cautioned. Afraid of where this might lead since she hadn't spoken to Tamsin.

Ignoring her grandfather, "Are any of the bodies a Succubus. Come on, Trick," Bo said as she turned to look at him, "we haven't heard anything from Aoife in three years." She shook her head as she thought back to their last moments. "I saw her fall and then no body. What if she's there?" Bo concluded as pointed to the board.

Tamsin took a quick look at Lauren, when Bo had confronted her she felt Lauren's ire raise at the question, and then the sadness at the open heartbreak before them. "You're right, Bo," Tamsin acquiesced as Bo once again made eye contact with her. "It doesn't seem to be one of my best traits, not telling you things." She truly felt regretful that her actions had caused the Succubus any type of pain as well as guilt that she was beyond happy to be reunited with Lauren.

"Thank you." Bo gave a watery smile back to the Valkyrie, she was surprised that Tamsin had openly acknowledged it in front of others. Especially as closed off as she had been. Even though there was still hurt there, Tamsin had been at the very least a stepping stone to be more accepting of her nature.

"I didn't know she was missing," Lauren stated quietly as she flipped through her reports looking for any mention of a Succubus. "Can you tell me more?" She gave Bo a concerned gaze, one that instantly put the brunette at ease. "That way when we find wherever they're being held, we'll make her a priority."

"Thank you, Lauren." And with that everyone breathed a little easier in the room.

Tamsin couldn't help but to smile at her mate. She knew that Lauren harbored a small amount of jealousy, but her need to help others, her empathy, always took precedence over all else. The taller blonde once again counted her blessings at having her back in her life.

Dyson rejoined the group, surprised to see Bo and Kenzi sitting on either side of Lauren as Tamsin continued to review the timeline. Trick left to inform the Ash and Morrigan of the recent findings as was agreed. It was also a way to keep the general Fae population from causing panic.

"Whew all this hard case work makes a girl thirsty."

"Kenzi, you haven't done anything anything except sit here," Bo teased.

"Um, hello?" Kenzi waved. "Moral support? So tell me, Lauren, can I get you more," she lifted up the now empty cup, chuckling to herself when she saw the tea leaves at the bottom. "So...this explains you wolfing down your food the other day." She was met with nothing but confused stares, she sighed loudly before remembering the brawl at the bar, the intense emotions of loss, she tried a more delicate approach. "My aunt used to read tea leaves. Bo, you remember when we both went through the looking glass? Although that was no wonderland, let me tell you." Now she was stalling and she could feel the irritation of the others.

"Tea leaves?" Lauren mused. She could feel Kenzi's reluctance and wanted to put her at ease. "So tell me, oh wise one, what do they say?" She watched as the Goth's eyes met hers and was touched by the caring behind them.

"Well," she drawled out, "I could be wrong but I remind you," she held up a finger, "that I'm Gypsy too and this suggests that you're expecting." She watched as Lauren's reaction went from amused to confused to the emotional one before her.

Tamsin hadn't bothered to pay too much attention. Kenzi was always going on about something. "Oh yeah," she scoffed, not bothering to turn around. "Expecting what?" The silence in the room is what made her face them, and then she could feel the weight of emotion roll off of Lauren. Realization soon struck her then her anger came pouring through, she was ready to strangle Kenzi. It was one to thing to learn about the loss of a baby that she had wanted with Lauren, but for the Goth to make light of it. "Is this funny to you, Kenzi?" She growled out as she charged the frightened human who yelped and hid behind a now standing Bo.

Dyson intervened by also blocking her path. He knew Kenzi had a way of putting her foot in her mouth, but he knew this to be true as well. "Tamsin."

"Out of my way, Wolf, she has no right to-"

"She's telling the truth," he stated quietly. "I couldn't detect it earlier at the fields, there was too much death and decay around us."

"He's right," Bo agreed, "I noticed a difference in her aura from the other day, but I didn't know what it was." She turned to look at Lauren who was still in a state of disbelief. "I think Kenz and I will go grab some food, give you two some time."

Tamsin nodded, the lump in her throat making it impossible to speak. As soon as Dyson released her, she rushed over to Lauren, kneeling before her. They both had tears running down their cheeks as they looked at each other.

"How is this possible?" Lauren whispered as she leaned to place her forehead against Tamsin's. "I thought when I lost her," she said crying, "that it was my only chance." So little was known about bonded Valkyries and their offspring. Lauren just assumed that when she died so did any chances of carrying again, especially since she was responsible. "Tamsin, I'm scared," she lifted her head up to make eye contact. "I don't want to lose our baby again. What if I mess up?"

"Me too," Tamsin admitted. "But to answer your first question, this is our second chance. We both know this time, I'm not away at war. And this is just," she laughed while rolling her eyes towards the ceiling, "this is really great fucking news!" She stood up quickly, pulling Lauren along with her so that she could embrace her fully. She couldn't hold the emotion in anymore and let the tears come forth because at least this time they were happy ones.

Lauren cried along with her. The loss of their child had haunted her. In this life, she found it hard to be around expectant mothers and young children. It only served to make heartache she felt stretch wider. Now though, that pangs were still felt from the first loss, it seemed that the Universe had realigned itself. This time she would be even more grateful, but what made it truly special was to learn at the same time as Tamsin.

* * *

_**Valhalla**_

"That seems a little fast," Bodil mused with her spot beside Freyja. "Considering where they were just a few days ago?" She was happy for them and it was a nice respite as security had tightened down even more. Freyja had begun to provide false intelligence to a few to suss out the betrayal that she was now sure of. Bodil had been with her the longest, aside from Ingrid, so she was her most trusted. Her absence had haunted her because it was impossible for one of their kind to go missing without anyone knowing anything.

"I have my reasons. Suffice it to say, that Lauren will need this once her memories return fully." She was going to meet with the Fates soon but had to do so in secrecy. It meant having to make a deal with Hades, but once she promised him the souls of traitors, something new for their mythology, he had quickly agreed. Especially when she mentioned that it could affect the unaligned Succubus. Freyja knew there was more to that story, but was more focused on cleaning up Valhalla. She had to see for herself what caused Lauren's last life to end, and ultimately who was responsible. Freyja knew there were traitors in the mists and unknown to them, their time was running out.

* * *

_**I wanted to show Ingrid's part in that day. It is my intention to update more frequently until I complete this story, now that I need a break from my other one. For those that don't know, I did write a copdoc one shot so feel free to give that one a read too. Thanks again for taking the time to read and please let me know your thoughts! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks again to all those who review and send me the best messages. It's really humbling, so thank you again :)**_

* * *

Dr. Taft walked into his office humming, his mind alight with all the possibilities as he grabbed the familiar journal. Once again studying the documentation as well as the recent photos he had taken of her, and the taller one that had been by her side. He had been informed by a few Fae he had in his pocket, of the exchange that had taken place between them. He only regretted not seeing it, how majestic it would have been with their wings expanded. Taft was struck by how the emotion was relayed to him, and how frightened everyone had been in the bar. His grandfather had written how his sketch hadn't done the beauty of the Valkyrie any justice, and he was inclined to agree with him.

He also expressed his disdain for Stacey, lamenting that by killing Lauren she had ruined any chance for him to experiment not only on her, but on a live baby too. Oh well, at least he was able to remove the unborn Valkyrie, placing the baby in a jar with the necessary solution. It sat in the middle of a bookshelf in his office, surrounded by others of different species. His grandfather did have a point though, Stacey had always aggravated the doctor, but he had kept her around for necessity. Issac would get Lauren on his own though, Stacey lacked the ability to remain objective when it came to her, and he wanted to prove to her that she wasn't as needed as she thought herself to be. The wards she had placed to prevent other Valkyries from finding Ingrid had done their job.

He didn't feel what they were doing was wrong. They no longer experimented on humans, well not the ones society would miss. Issac loathed to think that there were creatures that were far superior to humans, he wanted to even the playing field. When his grandfather stumbled upon them during the war, he went mad with his genius, and had made the fatal mistake of becoming too complacent. It had been his undoing. Turning his back on a Shifter, he was found the next morning, in pieces.

Taft amused himself by having them fight each other. It's how he acquired his one Succubus, and his tempting as it was to see what the fuss was all about, he still viewed Fae in general as disgusting. Lauren, though, might be the one exception.

Late yesterday, he had been notified that while old footage was being converted, that a certain portion needed to be seen. Curious, he had plugged in to watch the flash drive, and the scene before him utterly speechless. In delight. He knew what he held and the damage that it could do. The longer Taft watched it, the more enamoured he became with Lauren, realizing that his fascination with her went far behind scientific. He knew that the Fae had found clues but he had been safe all these years, so how could that possibly change now? Laughing to himself that this was all too perfect. Surely the Universe put this in front of him as a sign. This would certainly take care of his Stacey problem, and quite possibly add another Valkyrie to his collection. Picking up his phone, he requested that another anonymous tip be called in to the station. It was time to put his plan into action.

* * *

_**Lauren's Suite**_

"So," Tamsin whispered as she wrapped Lauren in a hug from behind, "now I guess we just need to solve this case so we can argue about baby names. Like all the other expecting couples that I've known." She had woken up to find the other side of the bed empty, and smiled as she saw Lauren leaning against the balcony, in a very comfy robe. It had been far too long since Tamsin had been able to enjoy the mornings.

After the discovery of Lauren's pregnancy, they were not in the mindset to do anymore work that day. Bo and Kenzi had already left, but Dyson had stayed at the Dal, discussing the ins and outs of the case with Trick in his lair. It had allowed the barkeep to give a toast in their honor, and all agreed with keeping this news amongst themselves. Dyson had promised to relay that message to the other party in the know as well.

Lauren laughed along with her, placing her hands over Tamsin's arms as they took in the scenery before them. It truly was a stunning view of the city. They had spent the last day and a half taking it easy. It all felt surreal. Not only did she have her mate back, but the child they had lost too. Compared to how she had spent the last several decades she still couldn't believe it. In due time she knew those years, would almost feel like they never happened, but for now despite the centuries they had spent together, it still felt new. "You're right but I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it all. At least we have six months to decide on a name, but the faster we solve this case, the better."

"Maybe it would be best if you return to Valhalla, until this over."

"I've worked on this for too long to give up now. I know that you're worried, but like you said, you're not away at war." She moved away to lead them over to one of the chaise lounges on the balcony. Smiling she gave Tamsin a light push before moving to sit in front of her, once again taking the taller Valkyrie's arms to wrap around herself, her head resting on the taller blonde's shoulder.

Placing a kiss on the base of Lauren's neck, Tamsin spoke softly, "I only want you safe." She still held that fear that something might take this all way from her. The only exception that if anyone tried, she would throw mercy to the wayside.

Lauren laughed lightly, "Hmm...well, I suppose it's best for me that I just so happen to be bonded to one of the strongest, sexiest-"

"Bad ass."

Rolling her eyes, "I thought that was implied but yes, bad ass too." She turned to face her, her gaze getting lost in Tamsin's before a smirk crossed her features. "Do you remember that time in Spain? The magic of that little balcony..." she trailed off as understanding now dawned on her mate's features.

Tamsin surged forward capturing Lauren in a kiss that made her toes curl. She knew exactly what she was talking about. "Unlike Spain though, you are a little overdressed," she teased as she tugged on the robe, "plus this isn't exactly a private balcony. Why don't we go back inside?"

The darker blonde hummed in agreement. "And she's smart too," Lauren teased as she stepped away. As they made their way back inside, they were surprised by a knock on the door. Both going on alert as to who it could be. No one aside from Bodil and Freyja had visited them. Even though Lauren was more than capable of handling whatever lay on the other side of the door, she couldn't help but smile as Tamsin pushed Lauren behind her. Relief washing over them when they recognized the individual.

"Dyson? What's going on? Did something happen?" Lauren asked in a rapid fire succession.

"I tried calling," he explained as means of apology, "so that's why I came over. Another call came into the station late last night with a new lead on the case."

"Seriously, Dyson? Maybe you should take Bo, she could use the experience," Tamsin groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Lauren. After the day in the field, they had agreed that Tamsin would go with Dyson. It just triggered too many memories for Lauren.

"Go," Lauren urged her gently, "we can continue this later. Besides, it'll be even better without this case hanging over our heads." She reached up to kiss her before turning around and giving her a swat on her ass. "Hurry up, Valkyrie, and don't return without food."

Dyson watched the exchange, as Tamsin left to get dressed. It amused him that Tamsin didn't mind being bossed around by her. The goofy smile that she wore as Lauren nudged her towards their room. Lauren gave the Shifter a wink once Tamsin turned around, and it was then that he could no longer hold in his laughter.

* * *

_**The Dal**_

Lauren moved to one of the more comfortable chairs in the room, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back. After Tamsin had left, she decided to make her way to the bar, she compared more of the information received, and sent Kenzi a text that it was safe to come back. Letting her know that no offense was taken, the news had simply shocked them. Smiling she moved one of her hands to her stomach, still in disbelief that a new life was forming.

Her thoughts drifted back as she compared the findings to the dumping ground in her last life. She remembered walking the grounds with Ingrid, the feeling of her life slipping away, but not who had sliced her throat. She knew that it was common for their kind to not carry traumatic memories to their next life, but losing her child was far more devastating. What was it that Bodil had pointed out? Whatever it was it seemed to bother Freyja greatly. Her heart breaking slightly that Ingrid had never been found. As she tried to think back to that day, another one of her headaches came on, this one even more severe. Taking a steady breath to help ease it, she waited for most of it to pass. As it eased up, she decided to go in search of Trick, surely he would have something she could take.

Her phone alerted her to a text from Kenzi, apologizing for how she delivered the news. Lauren once again reassured her, but told her nothing says sorry like food. She quickly received a response that she would be there soon in ten.

"Lauren," Kenzi called out as she fumbled with the door knob, "I wasn't sure what to get so I may have gone overboard. Shocker, I know." Even though she had promised to be there in a quick amount of time, the number of places she stopped at had pushed it back. She gasped loudly as she dropped the food on the floor. Lauren was being loaded onto a stretcher, the side exit was propped open.

"You're not supposed to be here."

As they moved to lift it up, she then noticed the guns at their sides. That definitely set off warning bells. "Who placed the call to come get her?" She knew that if Trick found her that he would've let everyone know. Not hesitating she shoved past them to move to Lauren's side, "Lauren, can you hear me?" As the team looked at each other to see what they should do, Kenzi made her move. She pretended to move Lauren's hair from her face, quickly slipping her cell phone under the pillow. Just in time too as one them grabbed her, swinging her around before landing a sucker punch. They were out the door just as Kenzi's world went black.

* * *

_**Diner Across Town**_

"How do we know this source is even credible?" Tamsin asked, stirring more than a healthy amount of sugar into her coffee. She had received Lauren's text that she was at the Dal, but couldn't help but to feel uneasy away from her.

He had already explained on the way over, that the individual had more information than had been released to the press. Dyson didn't like the feeling either, but he was eager to find who was behind it, worried that more Fae might meet the same fate. Glancing at his watch one more time, he was about to leave when someone, who was visibly shaken, sat down beside Tamsin.

"For your sake this information better be good, or so help me I will kill you right now." Tamsin growled as she leaned toward the newcomer's face. She grinned inwardly as he visibly paled. Good, she thought.

Dyson appraised him for a moment, sharing in Tamsin's sentiment. "You're Fae," he acknowledged quietly, "so like my partner said you better not have been jerking us around. You're already thirty minutes late. We don't have time to waste." His eyes yellowed at the end, showing that he meant just as much business as Tamsin. He could smell the fear on him, a sense of desperation almost clung to him.

Holding his hands up in surrender, "Look I'm just the messenger. I only found out ten minutes ago to meet you two here."

"How is that possible?" Dyson demanded as he leaned forward, and Tamsin put her arm across the back of the chair to pull him in closer to her. "I wouldn't even think of trying to make a run for it."

"Tick tock, buddy." Tamsin's impatience was growing and the poor guy looked like he was about to pass out. She studied him to see if she recognized him at all, but she wasn't able to place him anywhere. The longer it took for him to speak, the more uneasy she felt.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble, I'm only a cabbit, I couldn't do any damage if I tried. This was left on my doorstep," he moved to reach inside his coat to pull out a small flash drive, "and told to deliver this. I don't know what's on it."

Dyson picked up the drive while he continued to study the man before him. "Then why do it?"

"Because a picture of my very pregnant wife was included with it," he explained, remembering the panic he felt. He didn't question it. "The message left very little room for misunderstanding. I have to deliver this to you, grab a milkshake so my wife doesn't suspect anything, and not tell another living soul."

Tamsin quickly understood and let go of his chair, nodding for him to leave. She contained her own anger at someone who would threaten a family, mixed with what had happened to her own. "Come on, Wolf, let's get back to the Dal and hope that whatever is on that," pointing to the drive, "will actually help."

* * *

_**The Dal**_

When the detectives arrived back at the bar, they had pulled in alongside Bo, who had hopped out of her car, running inside. Giving each other a worried glance, they rushed in too. The feeling in the pit of Tamsin's stomach continued to worsen.

Trick was in the process of clearing out the Dal, stopping immediately as she ushered Tamsin and Dyson into the back room. The taller blonde looked around for Lauren, surprised to see the Ash and Morrigan come in behind them. It was then that she noticed the mess on the floor, Kenzi lying unconscious as Bo breathed in some chi, a worried looking Hale had rushed to her side.

"Where's Lauren?" Tamsin demanded. She looked around but no one would meet her eyes, she turned to her partner who had growled, his Shifter coming through.

Sniffing the air around him, Dyson was shocked. "Humans, Trick? How the hell did they get in here?"

"I came in here to check on Lauren, I was making some tea for her headache. I was tending to a few patrons and when I came to deliver it, I found Kenzi on the floor. The side exit was propped open." He gave Tamsin a look of sympathy. By now everyone was aware of the fight between Lauren and Tamsin in the Dal, fully aware that the taller blonde had already lost her mate once before.

Soon every one's attention was diverted to Kenzi, she sat up immediately and searched the room until her eyes found the Valkyrie's. "Tamsin, I'm sorry," her voice breaking as it was one of the few times she was reminded of how human she was in this Fae world. "There were two of them-"

"And what?" Tamsin moved to stand in front of her, she wasn't upset at Kenzi, just worried about Lauren.

Bo felt how upset Kenzi was and Tamsin was looking absolutely murderous at the moment. Pulsing her friend lightly to calm her, she spoke softly to her, "Take a deep breath and tell us what you remember."

"My phone-"

"A Fae was kidnapped by humans and you're concerned about your phone," Evony spat out. In truth she was frightened too. Trick had kept her aware of the situation and to know that humans could take down a powerful Valkyrie, left her feeling less than powerful. Not that she would admit such a thing out loud. "How do we know she's not in on it too?"

Her comment set off a storm of yelling between Bo, Trick, and Dyson. All admonishing Evony for her accusation. It was only when Hale let out one of his Siren whistles that it brought the chaos to an unsettling quiet. He nodded at her to continue, helping her to stand, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"As I was saying," she glared at Evony, "Bo put a tracking device on my phone. Before they could take her, I slipped it under her pillow." She sighed deeply, throwing a glance at Tamsin. "When I got here, they already had on her on the stretcher. I knew something was off when I saw that they were packing." Kenzi heard Bo explain to Trick that Kenzi was referring to guns. "I'm really, really sorry, Tamsin. If I could have done more, I would have." Her voice was wrought with the guilt at not being able to do more.

The emotion from the Goth wasn't lost on Tamsin. Lauren had expressed how much she liked Kenzi, she knew it had turned into her actually caring about her. Tamsin now knew that it was mutual. "I believe you. That was...really great thinking about the phone. I'm sorry if I, uh-"

"Don't mention it, Tam-tam. Let's just get our girl back, huh?" She and Tamsin weren't ones that were comfortable expressing emotions, especially in front of an audience.

* * *

_**Taft's Compound**_

Lauren stirred awake, groaning at the pounding in her head. This wasn't like the others, this felt like she had been drugged. She remembered asking Trick for some tea, then one of the part time bartenders brought her in a glass of water while she waited. As she registered the sounds around her, alarm shot through her, and she quickly moved to her feet. She shook her head to make sure this wasn't some sort of nightmare, everywhere around her there were various Fae housed in glass cells.

"This can't be," her heart ached for Tamsin. There was no way she was going to allow herself to be killed while pregnant again. "Tamsin, wherever you are, please hurry." She hoped that the lead Dyson and Tamsin had would pan out, leading them to find her. In order for this to have gone on as long as it had, she knew it wouldn't be an easy out.

Hearing a shuffling sound behind her, she whirled around, backing into one of the walls at the sight before her, trying to not to show her shock. In front of her a horribly disfigured Fae, somewhat covered in the shadows, "I may be captured but I'm not weak," Lauren warned. Much to her surprise, the Fae laughed before scampering slightly towards her. It was only then that Lauren noticed the full extent of the torture that had been done, she wasn't able to contain her gasp when she saw the stumps where wings had once been, and when the face looked up towards her mouth opened in a silent scream.

_"Ingrid?!"_

* * *

**_I'm really excite to write the next chapter! I have an idea of how I want it to go, so I hope it works that way too. Hmm...whatever could be on that flash driver? Taft and Stacey will soon realize their downfalls. Thanks again for taking the time to read and please feel free to let me know your thoughts! :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you again for all of your kind words, follows, and faves!**_

_**A/N: Brief description of rape, nothing graphic, but wanted to warn just in case.**_

* * *

Lauren stumbled back in shock. She was no stranger to carnage or torture, but she held no memory of a Valkyrie that had been damaged to this extent. She shook her head as though the image before her would disappear; a side effect of stress. When that didn't happen, the strangled cry caught in her throat was released. Her back hit the wall as her legs gave out beneath her.

"Ingrid," the disbelief still evident in her voice, "is it really you?" Ingrid had always been one of the strongest Valkyries that she had known. She may have been a favorite of Freyja's, but Ingrid was even higher on the list. One of her roles had been to train Valkyries for battles, stressing the importance of holding honor on and off the field. Lauren hadn't fit the mold of the typical Valkyrie, but over time had grown on Ingrid as she saw that the younger Valkyrie, added something new to their kind. A different example to follow, but still one that honored their species.

Ingrid held her gaze for a moment, then nodded her head in response. She turned to go back into the shadows, she didn't wish to frighten Lauren anymore than she had by her appearance. Before she could move further, Lauren acted, pulling Ingrid into a hug as she crawled over to her. She could feel the absolute despair and hopelessness rolling off of Ingrid, and the years of torture that she had endured. Ingrid started to cry as Lauren held her, their backs resting against one of the walls. More so when Lauren's wings came out, a soft white color to help soothe her old mentor as well as to give her the privacy so fitting of a warrior.

Lauren's shock had turned to heartbreak when Ingrid moved away from her. She couldn't imagine what the poor Valkyrie had endured, and wanted to give her the comfort that she knew Ingrid had been without. Lauren allowed a few of her own silent tears to fall, more of her focus was helping to soothe Ingrid. "Freyja has almost gone mad looking for you," Lauren whispered. "I remember dying, Ingrid. I remember losing my baby, but I don't know who killed me, or even being captured. I don't know how I even got here. Do you remember?"

Looking up, Ingrid gave Lauren a mournful look then pointed to her open mouth. She was unable to give her a verbal response as her tongue had been removed years ago. Stacey had grown tired of hearing what she had to say, so along with Astrid's help and a sedative, she could no longer speak.

The younger Valkyrie looked and saw what Ingrid was trying to tell her. In response, she placed Ingrid's head back onto her shoulder, humming an old tune between whispered apologies, blocking out the ugly reality that surrounded them.

"I must say, your wings are even more amazing in person." Taft had watched the display, struck by Lauren's empathy. She was an enigma that he desperately craved to solve; piece by piece.

Lauren's head jerked up at the interruption, she had felt the shiver down Ingrid's spine as soon as the man began speaking. She retracted her wings low enough to look over them, but still kept Ingrid hidden. His face triggering something unpleasant, enough to almost make the bile rise in her throat, but she couldn't place him. Lauren continued to watch him as he approached their cell.

"I've been around Fae all my life, but you're so different from any that I've ever seen. My name is Isaac Taft, by the way. I've been so excited to meet you."

"Well, Isaac Taft," Lauren spoke in a low voice as she slowly stood up. The other captured Fae watched with weary, making the human guards eye her with caution. "I've been around a lot of humans in my lives, I've met a lot of good ones, but you don't seem to be one of them." She maintained eye contact with him as she walked towards the wall he occupied, her wings hanging behind her turning grayish. "My friend," nodding behind her, "doesn't deserve this barbaric torture and when I get out of this cell, _and I will_, I'm going to kill you as slowly as you've been killing her." Her wings flashed black as her face hollowed to show the weight her words carried. The silence that followed was deafening as the Fae knew the danger.

"Fascinating," Taft replied giddily as he walked around taking in the state of the other Fae. "You hold quite the power. I really cannot wait to get my hands on you-" His words were interrupted as Ingrid threw herself at the wall, growling at Taft. He was more amused by her actions than anything. "That's cute, Ingrid, I haven't seen you this lively in years," throwing his head back in laughter. "As far as your friend here, that wasn't done by me. Well, the wings were removed as they made a lovely gift for a friend. Can you believe I actually had to have a frame specially made for them? But, I digress," he sighed. "I know you may not see it, but by me housing these Fae, I'm doing a service for all mankind."

"That old excuse? Well, no points for originality. And what of your kind?" Lauren growled. "Wasn't it humans that enslaved others? Treating them as though they were nothing more than things. The same humans who burned women at the stake simply for being different. Tell me how that has benefited mankind!" Her anger causing her to strike her fist against the wall. "The atrocities of war and how quickly mankind deems them acceptable," her voice was growing louder at the sheer audacity of this man. "And yet I don't hold those acts against all humans as you've done to my kind. You are nothing but a little man hungry for power that he wasn't born with."

Taft narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. She made a good point about mankind, but he still believed that his ends justified the means. "I won't argue with you on that, but Fae are no better than man so why should your kind hold more power? If it wasn't for the Fae that are so hungry for money, then none of you would be here. Ask Ingrid here, oh wait you can't," he tsked in mock disappointment. He continued to study Lauren for a moment, he knew that he needed to break her somehow, and smiled when he the idea came to him. "I have something for you, see you in a few," throwing a wink her way.

Lauren watched the sickening smile cross his features. She would enjoy killing him; piece by piece. Her mind raced with the knowledge that Ingrid was here because of other Fae, but what kind of Fae could take her down? It didn't make sense unless, turning to Ingrid, "Valkyries betrayed us? The reason I lost my baby, Tamsin, was because of another Valkyrie?" The question hurt to ask, burning her throat as the words came out. Ingrid bowed her head, giving a nod to Lauren. The younger Valkyrie was aware of the others watching them, so she engulfed them both in her wings for a second time. "I need to tell you something, Ingrid." She continued once she had her undivided attention, taking one of her hands to place on her belly. "Tamsin and I have another chance," she smiled as recognition washed over her mentor's features. "I can't lose another baby. Promise me that you will find Freyja immediately. Let her know so that she can end this." The look Ingrid gave her in return was a solemn vow that she would do so. Lauren knew that her time was limited, a man with that big of an ego and a point to prove would be back quickly.

She pulled Ingrid down with her to make her next act inconspicuous. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing an old Valkyrie battle song that spoke of honor, bravery, and the souls that occupied Valhalla. Stirring passions in Ingrid that she had long ago faded away. She was made for battle, she was ready to die to better serve her kind. She turned, for the last time, to look at Lauren as the younger Valkyrie began to sing even louder, so that the snapping of her Ingrid's neck wasn't heard.

* * *

_**The Dal**_

Tamsin paced back and forth in the room, eager to take action but at a loss as to accomplish that. Tamsin had tried to feel where Lauren was located. All Valkyries that were within a few miles of each other, had the ability to sense with another was in trouble; more so since she was bonded Lauren. She felt traces of her but not enough to pinpoint the direction. She could feel her wings twitching under skin, ready to break free.

She was impressed with the Ash, he had rolled up his sleeves ready to work, while the Morrigan had left. Something about being late for a manicure. Tamsin knew better. She had felt the fear off of Evony, but had too much to focus on to be offended. Dyson was using Hale's laptop to trace Kenzi's phone. It had had pinged off of a few towers, doing their best to triangulate the area with the maps on the board. They weren't able to narrow it down anymore as the signal had escaped from the screen.

Before Tamsin felt defeat take over, Bo and Kenzi returned from the Clubhouse. The Russian had her own special laptop tapped into some not so legal connections. She had offered to view the flash drive so they the focus could be on a finding Lauren. Tamsin couldn't remember a time when the Goth was so focused on any task. She laughed to herself when Lauren's voice came to mind, reprimanding her gently for underestimating humans.

Through his work, Dyson had kept an eye on Tamsin. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking after everything. Kicking himself that he should have gone alone to meet with the informant. He stopped immediately and called out to her. She had stopped her pacing, dropping the floor as though the air had been removed from her lungs. Death. Similar to the faint feelings from Lauren, this one was more concrete. A Valkyrie had died. She didn't have a chance to respond. Kenzi's startled cry along with her chair slamming against the floor, closing her device. It drew every one's attention as she backed away, hand over mouth, looking impossibly even more pale than usual.

"Kenzi," Tamsin slowly approached her, the dread gnawing in her gut, "tell me." Whatever was on the flash drive should have nothing to do with Lauren, she had only just been taken. She knew Kenzi had been through a lot in her life, but nothing had ever warranted this type of reaction. She was one of the toughest humans that she had ever known.

Kenzi could only shake her head, unable to speak past the emotion she felt. Bo's answered her obviously as shaken up as her friend, "I'm sorry. I don't know why someone would give this you. As someone who still cares about you, I _really_ don't want you to see this, but I won't stop you either." Bo had seen enough, taking Kenzi with her. Neither wanted to witness the events a second time.

"Wait," Hale called out, taking the computer as he hit a few keys. Then moved the board out of the way, pulling down a white screen that he had placed, back when he still used this as his office. Nothing could have prepared anyone for what they were about to see.

There was Lauren in her last life, entrapped on a table with an unconscious Ingrid close to her, and the sight of Stacey standing between them. Tamsin always knew that Stacey wasn't fit to be Valkyrie. She was aware of the way she would look at Lauren, when she thought no one was paying attention. Yet she never imagined that even Stacey would stoop this low. This time succeeding in taking something from Lauren that her mate did not give with consent. The tears that Lauren cried as Stacey touched her everywhere, demanding to know what was so special about Tamsin, pierced Tamsin's soul. It killed her to look at the suffering of her mate, her wings that had been itching to be let out ripped through her clothing with no mercy. A light grey that began to grow darker as the video progressed. Her face hollowing when she watched Stacey grab Lauren's stomach. By the time the knife dragged across Lauren's throat, her wings had changed to a color so black that they appeared to drip with ink.

The others left in the room began to back away slowly, fighting the urge to flee. They remembered Lauren's scream when she saw Tamsin in the Dal. It had been full of anger and hurt, but the one that ripped from Tamsin's mouth was a rage that was impossible to quantify. It was, however, felt all the way to Valhalla. Magnified by a second scream that Tamsin felt. Lauren. Taking a few steps backwards, she honed in on Lauren's location, and with a smile that Dyson would have to drink to forget, she turned to him. "I know where she is, stay here,"she then flew off into the night sky, leaving a gaping hole in the Dal's ceiling.

* * *

_**Taft's Compound~Same Time**_

Lauren continued singing for a few more minutes. Placing a kiss upon Ingrid's temple, she gently laid her down, and taking her hand to close eyes that had witnessed too much horror for one lifetime. She sent a few silent prayers that Ingrid would be able to find Freyja right away.

"Oh, you sang her to sleep." Taft observed as Ingrid lay quietly in the corner. Only a few Fae in the room knew what had happened.

"It was long overdue," Lauren replied as she turned to him. "A gift for me?" She asked flippantly. Taft stood to the side of a cart, a cloth hiding the object. She was thinking of all the different ways to kill him that she missed his next question.

"_I asked_, if you truly don't remember anything. My grandfather kept a journal, a true pioneer." He couldn't believe that a memory block had held after all this time. His gift was also to test a theory too. "Tell me, Lauren, do you ever get flashes of memory from that time? Headaches even?"

The Valkyrie listened, confused by the turn of conversation. She had no interest in entertaining the man, but also knew that she had to draw this out too. "Yes, what of it?"

"I have to admit I feel like a kid in a candy store," he giggled while rubbing his hands together in excitement. "I mean, it's one thing to read about it happening, but to see it for myself. To answer your question about this," he nodded towards the hidden object, "it was a gift you gave my grandfather, so this is more like me giving something back to you. I'm curious if this will help you regain your memories." With a great flourish, that would rival any game shows model, he removed the cloth that was hiding the jar.

Lauren clearly saw the contents of it, but when she put together his words along with the baby in front of her, she knew. In an instant, memories came flooding through of her capture. How she had been tricked, the sickening feel of Stacey's hands all over her, the humiliation as Astrid had snickered in the background. Her tears for Tamsin and how it had been Stacey who had killed her. It was one thing to carry the guilt that she had been the cause of her baby's death, but entirely another to know there were others directly responsible. Then to have her child's remains be used for nothing more than a science experiment. Her wings turned an ominous black, pounding so hard against the glass; that spidery cracks began to form. Her face hollowed to the point that it was purely skeletal. The rage that she felt rivaled nothing of what she had ever felt before, the scream escaping her lips caused the Fae to whimper in fear, and the humans had to fight the urge to flee.

* * *

_**Valhalla**_

Freyja was getting ready for her meeting with the Fates, when she felt the screams. A moment later Bodil came bursting into the throne room along with a few members of the Royal Guard. The Queen knew that in order for the sounds to reach her, that something horrific had taken place. She also knew that they came from Lauren and Tamsin. Being bonded and their screams so close together magnified the sounds ten fold.

One of the reasons she had to lie to keep them apart, aside from saving the Fae, was the damage the two could do together. It had only happened a few times, but when bonded mates had felt this level of rage; natural disasters happened. It was the real cause behind Mount Vesuvius, killing over 16,000 people in AD 79. A few others had happened and she couldn't risk something of that magnitude back then, and most importantly now.

"Bodil, what is-" the next words froze in her mouth as she watched Ingrid step forward. She rushed forward to embrace her, as any mother would a long lost child. She knew that she had been just passed and that her life before, had been one that would take her another lifetime to heal from her wounds.

Ingrid melted into the embrace, one that she never believed she would feel again. She was finally home, but still had one final mission to see through. Before Freyja could ask her any anything, Ingrid stepped away so that she could quickly explain her promise to Lauren. The screams had alerted many Valkyries, many had rushed in to take their orders, yet could only stand there as Ingrid recounted everything. As she told her told her what had happened on that cold day in Auschwitz, the Valkyries were stunned at the betrayal that taken place.

It was at that fateful moment Astrid came into the room.

Many had forgotten the power Freyja held, the younger generations never witnessed their Queen in a manner that terrified them. The older ones knew what was to happen, and save for the circumstances, welcomed this development as a reminder to all. When Freyja's eyes made contact with Astrid, her wings shot out of her back, five times the size of any Valkyrie, and the scream that poured forth not only shook the walls of her kingdom, but also the very depths of Tartarus. For a collective moment, the world itself held it's breath without knowing.

Before Astrid could even blink, Freyja held her beating heart in her hand, "I curse you for the next five thousand years in the Underworld, the most severe punishment Hades can even imagine then double it. You will be the example you've always wanted for future generations." She studied the heart in her hand, seeing how it held her true intentions. She nodded towards a few of her Royal Guard to take Astrid's soul to Tartarus. "Do I need to rip out the heart of everyone to see who else took part? Speak now or I will take vengeance on your families too, regardless if they they knew." Her words were heard clearly over the furious sound of her wings, flying around the room in such a state, that the younger ones now knew the stories to be true.

Everyone held their breath, looking around as to who would be foolish to be involved with something of this nature. Five Valkyries stepped forward to admit the part they played, the most shocking was the doctor who had notified Stacey that Lauren was pregnant. Not because she wanted to overthrow Freyja, she hadn't known of Stacey's intentions. She only put two and two together in the last ten years or so. No matter to Freyja though, she would suffer the same fate.

As the blood began to dry on her arms, she ordered her Valkyries to surround the compound. No humans were allowed to leave it alive. It was up to them to decide if the Fae captured posed a risk. "Oh, and see that Lauren's promise of Tamsin ripping Stacey from limb to limb is fulfilled. Her punishment in the afterlife will be the most severe."

* * *

_**So what did you think? This update was a lot of fun to write. The next update will most likely be the last chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_I can't thank you all enough for taking the time to read this story! Thank you so much for your reviews!_**

* * *

_**Taft's Compound**_

Stacey had been in a deep sleep for the last several hours. She was exhausted after keeping tabs on Lauren and Tamsin, the couple too busy basking in each other to notice her presence. She had almost been caught a time or two, her last visual of them together on the balcony. It infuriated her that after everything that they would find their way back to what they had lost. Stacey would just have to find a way to try to break them apart, believing she would find a way once she took Freyja's place.

She had followed Lauren throughout the years, even going so far to try to knock on her door in England, but she had never been able to make up it the steps. A barrier had been placed by the fairy she lived with that only allowed certain people to pass it. No matter though, she just focused that much more on seeing other things through. Once she stood in power, she thought that Lauren would see the error of her ways, killing her in her past life would be chalked up to nothing but a misunderstanding. It hadn't been her intention to kill Lauren, she wanted to keep her hidden away for awhile, but the words Lauren yelled at left her with no choice.

The Valkyrie looked around her room, a bunker several layers underground. Pictures of Lauren covered her walls along with a strip of hair she had cut after she had killed her. Next to it in a jar, lay the tongue she had removed from Ingrid. The old Valkyrie had seemed impervious for years until bit by bit, she was able to break her down. The removal of her wings had been a turning point.

She didn't care for Taft but he did serve as a means. Stacey had been able to stockpile funds he had paid her in exchange for finding rare Fae, and when she had collected enough she planned to do away with him. She would need to meet with Astrid soon to devise a plan. Walking over she picked up the strip of hair from Lauren, smiling as she remembered how it felt to touch her. Believing that Lauren protested more for Tamsin's sake then her own. The next moment a slice of fear tore through her, dropping the hair, she rushed to the elevator. As it ascended each level, the intensity of emotions hit her. She could feel that a Valkyrie had died and knew it in an instant, that Taft had messed up monumentally.

* * *

Lauren's wings continued to pound against the glass that housed her. The cracks beginning to give way. Her skeletal features following Taft as he stood before her, "Mmm..it's been a long time since I tasted fear so delicious," her head tilted in an eerie manner as licked her lips.

Taft laughed at her comment. He wasn't afraid, if anything he was excited to see what she could do. He had no worries of her escaping. She wouldn't be the first Fae to break their glass cage, but it was impressive that her wings were able to do it for her. All without breaking a sweat. He looked around as more of his soldiers surrounded her cell. "Oh and here I thought we were becoming friends, Lauren." Before he could say anything further, he heard his name being yelled by another Valkyrie.

Stacey burst into the room, continuing to make her way towards Taft, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Lauren. "Lauren?" She took note of Ingrid, knowing instantly that she was dead and that Lauren had played a part. No doubt alerting Valhalla. Ingrid was supposed to have her memory wiped, possible false ones implanted before she died. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" The feeling of doom began to trickle it's way in, it's cold touch felt along her spine before settling into a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"I do," Taft responded with a smile. "I was able to capture a Valkyrie all on my own, without your help or any Fae for that matter." Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked closer to Lauren, "I have such plans for you," his eyes raking over her form. "But first you'll need to calm down. No worries though, I have just the perfect thing." He noticed Stacey frozen in place, the fear evident on her features. This puzzled him for a moment, not understanding until he heard another crack in the glass cell. Lauren was now tracking Stacey.

"Stacey," Lauren called out, a twisted smile on her face, "I remember everything now." Her head tilted back as she started to laugh before once again fixing her gaze on the frightened Valkyrie. Lauren watched as Stacey started to walk backwards slowly. "No, don't go! I want you to stay-" she stopped speaking as she looked towards the ceiling, the sky lights darkened the outside lights for a few minutes as other Valkyries surrounded the compound. "Tamsin's here and she's so angry, more than I've ever known her to be." She once again looked towards Stacey, delighted in the fear radiating off of her.

Taft watched the exchange with rapt attention, only being diverted when both saw the darkening ceiling and heard Lauren's words. "How the hell did they find us?" His curiosity getting to him more than his need of safety. He had a backup plan that he would use in the next minutes, one that he only knew about.

"Simple," Lauren explained, "I released Ingrid from her torment and she relayed your little operation here. Let's just say," Lauren tsked at Stacy," mom's pissed and you...will never know another moment of peace." Lauren laughed again as Stacey then turned around to run, only smacking into an enraged Tamsin.

* * *

Tamsin's fury over Lauren's torture was fueled even more by her guilt that she hadn't been there to protect her. To see how vulnerable Lauren had been, the pain in her voice, she was unsure if any of her lifetimes would allow her to forget. While Valkyries that participated in battles weren't the most sentimental type, at least with each other, there was never a sliver of mistrust. No matter if they disliked each other, Valkyries never had to worry about betrayal.

She flew even faster once the compound was in sight, noticing the swarm of Valkyries flying in from all directions. They killed the humans on the ground, a few using their wings to decapitate them. A few nodded to Tamsin as they surrounded the building, creating a straight path to the entrance as Tamsin landed, her wings still the inky black as they hung behind her.

One of Freyja's inner circle stepped forward. She explained that Ingrid had passed as well as the orders that were given to them. Tamsin couldn't help but laugh darkly at that statement. She didn't need any one's permission in this case but at least it gave her little to worry about afterwards. A few other Valkyries had gone inside to dispose of the rest of the humans, and to to determine the fate of the captured Fae. The rest outside formed a circle, wings out and swords at the ready.

As Tamsin made her way inside, she could feel Lauren. It had been ages since she felt Lauren basking in what was to come, not since their youth in battle when her mate had fought against the oppressing side. Feeling nothing as she chopped her way through a battlefield. Lauren was a kind soul, one of the most gentle that she had ever met, but at her heart she was very much a Valkyrie. One that had no problem dispensing justice in a brutal manner, if it so called for it.

All of the guards pointed their guns at Tamsin, waiting for Taft's orders to fire. Foolish humans. With one look, she doubted them all to sleep, including Taft. Tamsin watched as Stacey back peddled on her hands and feet at the foot of Lauren's cell.

With Tamsin so close Lauren felt a wave of power wash over her, the glass giving way as her wings beat against them a final time. The Valkyrie on the floor covered herself as the glass went flying. The atmosphere in the room coming to a standstill. The other Fae enclosed in their cells watched, knowing that the Valkyrie responsible for their capture was about to meet her fate.

"Stacey," Lauren cooed as she crouched down by her, moving Stacey's arm that blocked her face. "Do you remember when you asked me what was so special about Tamsin? Your filthy hands all over me as I begged you to stop, taking what never belonged to you. I made a promise to you." Lauren moved away to stand in front of Tamsin, reaching out to cup her face, "Tamsin, would you be a dear and show her what makes you so special? Rip her limb from limb, not only for me, but our child?" She nodded to the cart in front of her cell, the one that held the jar that contained their baby from decades ago. A new level of rage permeated the area, the fear from all living creatures palpable in the space, and to the Valkyries who stood guard outside.

"Anything for you," Tamsin answered as she kissed the inside of Lauren's palm.

They both looked at Stacey who had started to tremble in fear. It was obvious that she was weighing her options. Before she could make a move, the couple threw her a look that doubted her ability to move. She would be able to feel what was happening, but hopeless to fight against it. Much like Lauren had been.

"Wait," Bodil called as she entered the room. The wave of power had been enough for Freyja to send her down instantly, not wanting another disaster to happen, but to also personally escort Stacey to Tartarus. She noticed that Stacey almost seemed to sense relief, that maybe she would be spared. It was a wasted thought. "Do you mind taking this outside? We need to ascertain the level of Fae and it would be easier if we didn't have to work around you two."

Tamsin let out cold laugh, moving to grab Stacey by her hair as she dragged her out the door, "with pleasure. Are you coming, Lauren?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Lauren walked over to Taft as she gripped him by the back of his shirt to pull him too. "Did you know," she asked in them mocked interest," that he had to have a frame specifically made for Ingrid's wings?" She heard the curse fall from both their lips, their rage apparent in the way they looked at him. "I told him that I would kill him, slowly. No need for you to have all the fun."

"I would really like to hunt those bastards down," Bodil snarled as she kicked him in the ribs, satisfied to hear the crunch that followed.

As Lauren looked up she caught the flash of blue to her left and smiled. Dropping Taft for a moment she walked closer to the cell, taking in the beautiful yet traumatized brunette. "Bo's looking for you. How long have you been here?"

"I don't know," she whispered softly. He wanted my Bo, that creature," she spat out in Stacey's direction, "was going to help him capture her." She shook her head in a frantic manner as her eyes flashed blue again. It was apparent that she hadn't fed in some time. Her face had that gaunt look.

Lauren's heart twisted for a moment, remembering the emotion Bo felt that day in the Dal, and only being able to imagine what Taft had planned for the mother and daughter. "She's safe and looking for you. Bodil, why not take a few of the humans and lock them in with her. She looks rather hungry," she threw a wink at the Succubus before once again grabbing Taft. "Oh please have someone get Bo, and have her bring Kenzi. If anyone can hack the systems to track down illegal Fae/Human activity, it's her." Holding out her other hand for Tamsin to take, "Ready, love?"

The other Valkyries were only slightly surprised, more so Bodil. Tamsin knew though that she much as Lauren defended humans, her belief in them, that she held no sympathy for those that subjected others to cruelty, and those who allowed it to happen. She felt the same about Fae who mistreated humans. When the West was being won in the States, the darker blonde had heard a phrase "you ride with'em, you hang with'em" and that suited her just fine for the humans at the compound. There were no innocents here.

Tamsin merely smiled in response she took a hold of her hand, each dragging a body behind them to the yells and cheers of the Fae around them.

* * *

Kenzi clutched the arms around her tightly, excited to be flying in the dead of night. She looked over at Bo who seemed to hold the same sense of awe at what was taking place. There was no need for either of them to worry, no concern that the grip that protected them would fail.

After Kenzi had left the room, Bo had joined her with a bottle from Trick's top shelf, wrapping an arm around the young girl's shoulder as they sat in silence. Trying to forget the images they saw on screen. It was no surprise when they heard Tamsin's scream later, and the loud crash that followed. No less frightening either. They clutched their glasses tighter as they leaned into each other more. The one that occured several minutes later had the rest of the Fae scrambling to leave. Bo had panicked then, more so when she saw her grandfather pause in his actions of wiping down the bar, his face changing to a paler shade. She wanted to ask him but knew that it wasn't the time to do so. Everything grew eerily quiet in the silence afterwards. Eventually Hale and Dyson joined them for drinks, no one saying anything.

In all of her time with the Fae, Bo had never experienced the fear she felt off of the others. The exception being the fight between Lauren and Tamsin, but this was something different. Another half hour had past when two Valkyries entered the Dal, they immediately stood in front of the best friends. They explained their presence by telling Bo her mother had been found, and that Lauren requested Kenzi's hacker expertise. In was in that moment that relief flooded Kenzi, to know that Lauren was okay. She looked over at Bo, missing the exchange between the Valkyries who had picked up on the Goth's emotions. Bo was rearing to go at the news of Aiofe, grabbing her keys that lay on the table in front of them, but was told that their mode of transportation would be faster.

Bo's elation at her mother having been found was mixed with worry too. She remembered all too well Aiofe's mental instability the last time, and hoped that there was something she could do to help her. She grinned over at Kenzi, who looked very much like a kid on a thrill ride. Tamsin had never taken her flying and just as well, it would be one less thing to miss about her. The Succubus mused that she might always carry a soft spot for her, but she couldn't deny how happy it made her to see the darkness that had hung over Tamsin begin to evaporate with Lauren's return.

She thought it would be difficult to like Lauren, knowing her jealous nature, yet she was unable to find it in herself to muster that emotion. Lauren never made Bo feel as though she was insignificant to Tamsin, that it was some contest. Instead she told her that she understood Tamsin's draw to her, even apologizing for the hurt the Succubus experienced. After all the loss she went through, that's what truly amazed her about the Valkyrie. Lauren epitomized kindness, Lauren was...holding a man's head in the air? Bo narrowed her eyes as they approached the compound, outside in a caged area blood soaked the ground.

Kenzi was about to say something to Bo, stopping when she took in her friend's shocked expression. Turning to look, she saw that Tamsin and Lauren were in a fenced area, covered in blood, body parts strewn about the cage as the Valkyries around them cheered them on as Lauren triumphantly held a head above her for all to see. As they came to a smooth landing, the duo were too shocked to move. The gleam in the couple's eyes threw them, truly not recognizing all they had come to know about them.

"Succubus," Quinn,the one who had flown Bo, pulled her out of the scene around her, "I will take you to your mother. She had been starved but Lauren had her take a few humans to feed." She saw Bo's face blanch at that, quickly looking to Kenzi who looked like she was ready to run. "I know your fondness for humans, and yours is under no threat. Freyja ordered all humans involved to be killed. The only good enemy is a dead one. I assure you their minds are twisted enough that they are beyond saving." With that she turned on her heel, expecting Bo to follow.

"She's safe, I'll be with her at all times, least Lauren parade my head around too." Hilda barked out a laugh as she placed a hand on Kenzi's shoulder to lead her to Taft's office.

Bo only left once she saw Kenzi nod to urge her on, "Go see your mom, Bo. You've spent too many sleepless nights worrying about her. I'll be fine. Besides it's time to work my magic," throwing a wink her way as she wiggled her fingers, her mind already focusing on the task at hand.

* * *

**_Outside_**

After Lauren dropped Taft's head, she turned to look at Tamsin, smiling at the carnage that lay before them. "I think this was an important couple building exercise," she teased her mate who laughed in response.

"Well, the couple that slays together..." Tamsin moved as she wrapped her arms around her, laughing yet again as Lauren smacked her warning her not to finish that sentence. Turning serious for a moment, "I saw what she did to you, I'm only sorry that I can't kill her more than once, but at least she suffered." Seeing her mate's confused look, she gave a brief version of events of from the nervous Fae at the diner to Kenzi who had slipped her phone under Lauren's pillow before she was knocked out. Sporting a black eye until Bo's chi not only brought her back, but healed her too. She felt Lauren's anger knowing that the Goth could have been hurt worse, feeling even more justified at the humans who met their fate.

"I don't like that you saw what happened, Tamsin. I think I would lose my mind if I had to watch you go through that."

"I know," she whispered softly, "I don't think it's any secret that you're stronger than I am. Whatever you need, to help you work through those memories," Tamsin leaned forward to place the softest of kisses on her forehead, "just tell me."

Lauren knew that nightmares were a possibility, now that her mind remembered the horrors, but she also knew she wouldn't be alone to fight them. They would have plenty of time to sort through them. Plus, they had their baby to focus on too. A light at the end of a decades long tunnel. "There is one thing, well make that two, that I need from you. The sooner the better."

"Anything," Tamsin breathed, focusing her energy on whatever Lauren needed.

"A nice long shower and food," she moved one of her hands that had been behind Tamsin to her stomach, "now that I'm eating for two." She watched with amusement as Tamsin's expression changed from concern to one of her eye rolls, smiling as they strolled hand int hand towards the building.

* * *

Kenzi continued to tap furiously on the keyboard. It was easier to focus on the screen than the artifacts around the room. She thought she knew sick and twisted, but Taft exceeded even her darkest nightmares. Bo had met up with Kenzi in the office, she had lulled her mother into a light sleep. It was obvious that Aiofe, having been locked up yet again, was traumatized by the events of the last few years. The younger Succubus saw how the older one struggled to keep a grip on reality, and vowed silently to help her through it. Quinn stayed by the door, a weary eye on the Fae women as the human continued to unlock all the encrypted data.

As she got to the last file set, the Fae Taft had on payroll, she found a hidden file. He had a special folder labeled Valkyries, as she clicked on it, pictures of Astrid and Stacey accompanied them along with one other profile, one that matched the Valkyrie guarding the door. As Kenzi lifted her eyes from the screen, she met Quinn's who smiled back at her. _She knew._

Picking up on the tension, Hilda looked over at Kenzi. She had been perusing the shelves, when the out of place emotion hit her. As she made her way towards the desk, her mouth opened in a silent scream, looking down she was horrified to find the end of Quinn's sword through her chest.

* * *

_**Just when you thought it was safe, lol. One last chapter to go that should be posted in a few days. Thanks again for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The final chapter! I hope this is satisfying for a conclusion. **_

* * *

"See what you made me do, tiny human?" Taking her foot, she placed it on Hilda's back to remove her blade, watching with indifference as the body fell to the floor. "You're going to delete whatever is on there. I'll not be damned to Tartarus. I've only been helping track down dangerous Fae the last few years, I was never part of Stacey's plan."

"You're going to kill me anyways, so why bother?" Kenzi spat in anger as she stood from behind the desk. She watched as Bo lunged at Quinn from behind, a brief struggle ensued before she was able to knock the Succubus out, using the hilt of her sword. Aoife had awoken during the fight, she screamed as she watched Bo fall back, but was quickly doubted back to slumber, her body falling next to Bo's.

"Now where was I? Ah, yes you should help because it would be shame if your soul was lost after death. You think you've seen hell, little one?" She growled as she approached her, "I can far exceed your darkest nightmares to all the levels of hell that exist." She stopped as she heard footsteps quickly approaching, her face darkening to instill doubt, stopped as the couple burst through the door, breaking her concentration.

Lauren immediately went to Hilda's side. They had been walking towards the office when they felt a Valkyrie's death, panic ensued as they believed that the situation had been contained. All of the Valkyries felt the death and in turn descended upon the location. Tamsin went over to check each Succubus before she turned attention towards Kenzi.

Everything in the moment after, seemed to happen in slow motion.

Quinn tried to instill doubt as she placed herself in Tamsin's eye line, screaming at the intrusion, never looking away. Enraged Lauren moved towards the rogue Valkyrie. Lauren turned the doubt back on her, allowing Tamsin do the same. Grabbing her head, Quinn felt as though her mind were on fire, hollowed voices attacking her train of thought. In that pivotal moment, Lauren was distracted by Bo who had started to stir. Quinn let out a scream as she held her sword back, ready to plunge it into Lauren's chest. Without a second thought, Kenzi jumped over the desk, placing herself in harm's way. As the sword pierced through her, Kenzi fell to her knees before falling over to her side, wheezing as blood trickled out of her mouth.

The Valkyries came pouring into the office from both entry ways, having caught the last few moments of the human's bravery, they quickly subdued Quinn.

Now fully awake, Bo yelled as she rushed towards her friend, unable to contain her tears. She tried to breathe in chi to save her, but it wouldn't take; slowly evaporating into the air. "Kenzi," Bo whispered frantically, "stay with me. I can't lose you." She felt her eyes beginning to change, a shift was felt throughout the room. The Valkyries began to fidget, unsure of how one Fae could emit that level of power. There were rumors of the unaligned Succubus, but it was well known how young she was too. The fear being that she would lose complete control, doing more harm than good.

The surge of energy snapped Lauren out of her shock. She knew Kenzi had tried to save her at the Dal. Now the human had saved her yet again, preventing the loss of her child. Her wings that had receded as they left the arena sprang out again, this time though it was something that few had ever witnessed. They were beautiful. Pulsating a rainbow cascade of colors, Lauren kneeled to the ground as she removed Kenzi from Bo's embrace; encasing the Goth in her wings as she murmured in their native tongue. The room was now thrumming with an energy that had all Fae watching in awe.

A few minutes went by followed by Kenzi gasping as she caught her breath. Her eyes latching onto Lauren who held the most serene expression, and one that clearly illustrated her gratitude for the younger woman's actions.

"How am I alive?" Kenzi remembered feeling her life drain from her, Bo's alarm as she spoke to her, but it had all sounded so far away. She had felt herself drifting until she felt an indescribable warmth, encompassed with the utmost gratefulness bring her back. She wasn't in any pain, but she also knew that something about her was different.

"Simple, you've been chosen. I admit I didn't know your true purpose until now," Freyja answered as Lauren moved her wings back, watching with a smile as Bo quickly pulled Kenzi into a hug, her eyes shining with sincerity towards Lauren. The Goddess had been keeping an eye on things below when she had watched what had taken place. After seeing Lauren's wings change, she knew that she needed to go immediately. "You'll need training, especially before the baby arrives, and when it's her time you'll need to be present for her birth in Valhalla."

"Wait," Bo interrupted as she stood up alongside with Kenzi,"what now?" Her eyes flashing blue as she pushed Kenzi behind her. "You're not forcing Kenzi to do anything."

Freyja laughed lightly, "Kenzi doesn't need your protection. She's no longer frail or human for that matter. Not much is written about our race, it's how we have remained strong since the beginning of time. It's rare that Valkyries bond with each other," she glanced at Lauren who was now standing with Tamsin beside her, their hands linked as they smiled at Kenzi. "So imagine how rare it is that Valkyrie is born from their union. I've only seen this happen a few times myself."

The best friends looked at each other, shock clearly written on their features. After a long minute Kenzi spoke up, "Can you repeat the not human part again?"

"You feel it, don't you? The power coursing through you?" Seeing Kenzi nod, Freyja patiently explained. "Because of our nature, a guardian is chosen to protect the child in the event if one or both parents are killed. In the time before their memories are regained, the child will need a protector. Make no mistake that there will be those that covet the child for their own gain." She noticed that doubt that trickled over Kenzi's features, and a few of the other Valkyries present.

Freyja walked over to Quinn, "It didn't have to be this way. I know you had nothing to do with Stacey's plan, but you not only killed a fellow Valkyrie for your own selfish reasons, but raised a sword against another. Not to mention that you consorted with a madman who was prepared to expose the Fae. I'm going to give you a second chance, but on one condition" she heard the collective gasp around the room. She needed to prove a point. She turned to wink at Tamsin and Lauren, the couple understanding immediately what was to follow. "Since you were aiming for Lauren, if you are able to kill your way past her, you're free to go. No consequence." She stated with a shrug of her shoulder, bear in mind though that means you have to get past Kenzi."

Everyone watched as Quinn smirked, shrugging the grip of the other Valkyrie's off of her. "No retribution from Tamsin either?" She asked and upon seeing Freyja nod, she tightened the grip on her sword. Her arrogance blinding her. "So be it." She took a running start at Lauren, never noticing the way Kenzi's eyes flashed brightly as she cut the Valkyrie off. The former human moved so quickly as she grabbed the wrist holding the sword, forcing Quinn to drop it as she swept her legs out from under her, holding her by the hair as she sliced open her throat.

"Let this be lesson to anyone who wishes Lauren, or the child she carries harm." Kenzi's declared in a hollow voice that echoed throughout the room. Once the Valkyrie dropped dead, the sword Kenzi carried clamored to the ground. She felt dizzy for a moment, thankful that Bo caught her to help balance her. "What the freaky Fae was that?"

"See?" Freyja pointed out, "no longer human." Her tone like that of a teacher explaining a basic lesson. "Like I said, you've been chosen. You thought nothing of yourself when you tried to rescue Lauren, both times. The dizzy spell won't be an issue with proper training. Your life will no longer end in decades, but in thousands of years. Once the child has become of age, you will take your place alongside the Succubus." She turned to look at the Succubus for a long moment. "One day, you will reign as the Queen of all Fae, Bo. Now you can do so with someone who you trust. Although I'm sure a Siren will be happy with this news as well." Freyja's softness for true love continuing to make itself known. It was no secret that Bo sought the same for herself so Freyja sought to reassure her too. "Don't worry, you won't sit alone on your throne. As Goddess of all Valkyries, I welcome you to the fold."

* * *

_**Four Months Later**_

A very pregnant Lauren watched from her place, under the shade of a tree, as Tamsin taught Kenzi the finer aspects of sword play. They had decided to buy a home outside of town. Enough field space around them to allow Kenzi to train, and privacy from the outside world. They had never really settled anywhere, always choosing to travel, or return home to Valhalla. Now it felt good to settle down, knowing that they could pick and move anytime they so decided, but for the next hundred or so years, this seemed as good a place as any.

When they had first moved in, Dyson would occasionally come by for a run in the woods that surrounded them. He had found a few nosey Fae once and after scaring them off, set wards in place with Ciara's help. Eventually they had a small cabin built in the middle of the woods. It was the happiest that anyone had ever seen him. Not to mention that Ciara had also moved into the cabin as well. Once the Fairy had learned Lauren was expecting, she quickly moved her business of operations closer, happy to resume their friendship. In the years to come, Dyson would leave his job as detective, assisting Ciara with her security work, which would later be responsible as the Queen's Security Force.

In the aftermath that followed Taft's, Hale had issued a proclamation that anyone who sought to harm them, would be immediately turned over to Freyja for judgement. The Morrigan reluctantly followed suit, simply stating that she was merely returning the favor for the information about the Dark Fae, who had worked for Taft. The money that those Fae had earned during that time, was given to the families that has lost their loved ones. After a discussion with Lauren, Kenzi had diverted the funds from Stacey's account to various causes, money to process all rape kits, better programs to aid families, and a massive cash infusion for shelters on the brink of closing.

"This is the largest take out order I have ever had to pick up. Why isn't there like a Fae delivery service?" Bo groaned as she set the giant bags on the table in front of Lauren. Tamsin had built a nice picnic area under the massive tree. "When I'm Queen, _that_ is so going to be a thing." She smiled as she watched Kenzi block Tamsin's moves, "Might as well fill up your plate because once Kenzi smells food, you might have to fight her for it. I swear she eats even more. Fae metabolism, my ass." They both laughed knowing the Russian's infamous appetite.

Bo had made a promise to help Kenzi in any way possible. Her time to reign would come, but for now she wanted to make the most of "bestie time" that included late nights at the Dal. There was a peace that had settled over the Succubus. There was no longer the sense that Kenzi was temporary in her life, and that they both would serve a greater purpose. Bo was no longer a lost girl, accepting her part in destiny to make the Fae a better race. She was just happy that she wouldn't have to do it alone, being surrounded by people who only wanted the best for her.

"How's your mother, Bo?" Lauren had taken to finding the best help for Aoife, who currently resided in hospital specialized for Fae, undergoing treatment for all of her trauma. It was finally allowing them to have a starting point, this time without trying to take over the world.

"Getting better all the time, thank you again."

"Hmm, I hope you remember that when you're on babysitting duty," she teased as she winked at Bo, helping as they sorted the food on the table. They had fallen into an easy friendship. Lauren helped Bo to continue to adjust to the ways of the Fae, and how to deal with situations that caused for a cooler head. She had worked it out with Freyja for the future Queen to be present, feeling that it would send out a strong message of unity. Bo had balked at first, but once she was assured she didn't have to be in the delivery room, she was quite touched to be a part of it all.

They looked up as Kenzi yelled, she and Tamsin racing towards the table, only stopping when Lauren, hands on her hips, threw a glare their way. Bo wisely bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing. Pregnant Lauren wasn't the most patient and could still be just as intimidating despite her extended belly. A poor human had learned the hard way when he parked in a spot for expecting mothers, left terrified as Lauren had read him the riot act. No one dare say anything, but they were sure she had thrown a little doubt his way.

The taller blonde couldn't help but to smile at Lauren. Her mate, growing even more beautiful. She had thought of all the battles she had fought over time, the one away from Lauren the most trying. All those years of feeling so hurt, the emptiness she experienced, made the time that she had now all the sweeter. She had bonded more with their child's protector, gone were the snarky comments, well the ones pertaining to Bo anyways. An understanding had been reached all around, and she found her new friendship with the Succubus felt more right than had their attempts at a relationship. Once in private, a moment just between the two of them, Tamsin thanked Bo for all that she had tried to do. That there was a possibility that Tamsin would have left this life without finding Lauren.

Kenzi had adjusted well to her new status, no matter the changes, in her heart like Bo, she would always be human. She didn't feel superior in her role, just a better defender for the little guy. In the next few weeks, Kenzi would be moving onto the property, residing in the generous sized guest house set a respectable distance from the main one, and of course they knew wherever Kenzi or Bo went, the other was sure to follow. Hale had been ready to propose but she had said they finally had all the time in the world, for now, she wanted to focus on her main task.

As they settled into eating, sharing stories from the day, Lauren basked in the normalcy this brought her. An unconventional group of Fae who at one point struggled to understand the world around them, now doing their part to help shape it for the better. There was a time after Lauren's rebirth, that her mind would occupy itself with everything she should have done differently. It had been a painful time without Tamsin. She realized how she had taken them being bonded for granted, and Tamsin had admitted to doing the same. Through their separation, how Tamsin refused to leave her side once they awoke, made the darker blonde fall a little more in love with her. Her mind no longer focused on the what if's, instead she appreciated what she had now.

Simply put, a past that she had thought lost to her, was now a past reclaimed.

* * *

_**And there you have it. I had a lot of fun writing this, reading all of the reviews, and always so delighted when I would see someone new follow &amp; fave! Now onto my other copdoc story that's been neglected to finish this one. Please don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts! Thanks again! :)**_


End file.
